Hunted
by RPM Shadow
Summary: The Ninja are now stranded in the Realm Of Oni And Dragon! While trying to find a way home, they have to free the dragons from Dragon Hunters.
1. Firstborne

**Hunted**

Discaimer: Jeanette is mine!

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette picked her way through a pile of drabs in front of her. Picking up a board, she paused. "I thought this was lost." She breathed, bending down and picking up a picture. The picture is of herself, Lloyd, and Alizeh. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Her Ninja suit was ripped just like Cole's.

Kai walked up to her and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, before sitting next to her, she wiped her eyes.

"We'll find a way home Jen." He told her gently. "You'll get to see them again. I promise!" He pulled her to him for a hug.

"How?" She whispered. "We don't know anything about this Realm, and Master Wu doesn't have his memories."

"I, I don't know." He admitted. "But we _will_ find our way home! I promise." He said firmly.

Jeanette looked down at her wedding ring, admiring it fondly. "He was telling me the truth, when he said he never kissed Harumi." She let her tears fall again, she looked away. "I hope Lloyd knows that I still." She trailed off.

"He does!" Kai said firmly. "You said you guys are back to normal." He sighed. "Now come on." He pulled away to stand up. "We gotta continue to find some foil." He held out his hand for her, when she took it, he pulled her up.

"Thanks Kai." She smiled.

"Anytime Jen. That's what I'm here for!" He smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"FOIL!" Kai's voice screamed out an hour later. "WE HAVE FOILLLLL!"

The team ran over to him.

Zane worked on putting the foil on the antenna. "Ok, let's see if it works." He said, adjusting it a little.

Kai walked up to the radio.

"Say we're lucky enough to reach anyone in Ninjago." Cole said. "Is there even a home to go back too?"

"One way to find out." Kai said, reaching for the button on the radio. "Here goes nothing." He turned it on.

Nothing. Not even static.

"It sounds like nothing." Zane said.

Kai yelled out in frustration. "We're never getting home!" He turned away.

Jeanette bit her lip and turned her back on the boys, wrapping her arms around herself.

"So it doesn't work." Jay said in a laid back voice. "I've been telling you guys, I've been feeling so much better, now that I accepted our situation."

Kai gave him a look, before walking away.

"This is our new home." Jay finished.

"You don't sound yourself Jay." Cole said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just sayin, you don't have to freak out about it." Jay said.

" _You_ freak out all the time!" Jeanette said as she walked up to stand in front of Jay. "Are you feeling ok?" She reached out and touched his forehead.

"It could be worse." Jay continued, as Jeanette pulled her hand back, and Kai walked up to him.

"Worse?!" The red Ninja repeated. "A strange tea lady just marooned us in the Realm Of Oni and Dragon! A realm mind you, we know nothing about! Of no hope of getting home! And no clue as to _what else is out there_!"

"Kai has a very strong and pointy point." Jeanette agreed, bobbing her head.

"Ahh." Jay said backing away from Kai. "Oni and Dragons. Duh!"

"I don't like this new Jay." Jeanette said. "What happened to the old Jay?" She turned to look at both Cole, and Zane.

"Sure Jay, we've all seen dragons, but aren't you the least bit concerned about coming across an Oni? I mean we hardly know anything about them." Cole said.

"Insept for they like to destroy." Zane reminded. "And Master Wu is part Oni."

"And so is Lloyd." Jeanette added, just saying his name was hard, and she swallowed thickly. "Well he's half Oni."

"I'm hungry!" The voice had the Ninja turn to see a small boy, sitting by the fire that they had made.

Cole and Jeanette started to walk over to the child. "Sorry Master, but I thought I told you, we're rashing our food." Cole told him gently.

Jeanette sat down next to the little boy. "We have to save what little we can." She added, gently in her motherly voice.

The boy didn't respond to either, and the two Ninja looked at each other with worry, before looking at the blonde child.

"Master Wu?" Cole asked.

The boy had been looking around, then looked at Cole. "I'm hungry!"

"Hey, hey! You don't speak to us in that tone, young man!" Jeanette told Wu, in her continued mother tone.

Jay started to laugh. "Man!"

Kai was quick by his side. "You not freaking out! Is freaking _me_ out!"

"Kai baby, its much easier coping with life's problems, when you let go of hope." Jay jumped onto the plank, and slid down. "Woo hoo!"

Jeanette stood up, and punched the air, sending a blast of wind into Jay's face, knocking him backwards. "Stop it Jay! Just stop it!" She snapped. "We're in danger, our _home_ is in danger! And all you can do is pretend that everything's fine!? _What's the matter with you_!?"

"Jeanette, Jeanette." Jay said as he sat up. "We need to control our emotions."

"Uh oh." Kai said with worry.

"Shit." Cole cursed.

"Not good." Zane shook his head.

" _CONTROL OUR EMOTIONS_!?" Jeanette screamed, ready to launch. "How about controlling _this_!?" She launched herself at the lightning Ninja.

Cole was fast to intervine, catching Jeanette over his shoulder while she was in the air. "Ok, that's all folks." He said. "We need to keep our heads on."

Jeanette folded her arms across Cole's back. "He's totally lost it!"

"Nope." Jay said as he leaned against a punching bag, near the fire. "I totally found it."

Jeanette tried to pull herself free of Cole. "Say something else Jay Walker, I dare you!" She threatened.

"Why don't we go find some food?" Cole offered hurriedly, trying to keep Jeanette over his shoulder. "Come on Master." He patted Wu on the arm.

"I don't wanna."

"Now Master. Don't put off till tomorrow, that can be done today!" Cole told him.

"Pfft!" Jay laughed. "That's rich, now we're giving _him_ lessons, he taught _us_!"

"That's it!" Jeanette broke free of Cole's hold, and ran at Jay, who cried out and ran.

"HELLLLLLP!" He screamed, taking off. Jeanette hot on his heels.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was sitting on the sandy ground, looking at the picture of Lloyd and Aliezh.

"There she is!" Wu's excited voice, had Jeanette look up from the picture. Wu came running over to her with a smile, with Cole behind him.

"Hey there you are!" Cole smiled. "We wondered if you out smarted Jay, or got lost trying to deck him."

She shrugged. "I guess it was both." She looked back at her picture.

Cole walked over and sat down next to her. "We're gonna find a way home."

"We're all lost, not just me." She wiped a tear off her cheek, and Cole gently patted her back.

"We're looking for some food." Wu told her. "Will you help us?" He asked hopefully, and she smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Nice save, young Master." Cole grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The three started their search for food. "It feels like we've been walking _forever_!" Wu complained.

"Yeah well, Ninja never quit." Cole told him, he looked to Jeanette. "Be thankful that Aliezh."- He quickly trailed off, and he could've kicked himself, watching as Jeanette gave him a look, before running off. "Nice goin Brookstone." He growled at himself.

Hearing a noise, Wu and Cole hurried over to Jeanette's side, as she was hiding under some thick brush. Cole moved the brush aside just in time to see a baby dragon walking up to some food.

"It's ok." Cole told Wu. "I use to be scared of them too." He turned to smile at the dragon. "But dragons are our friends."

"Uh Cole, about that." Jeanette trailed off as he started down towards the dragon.

"Hi little fella!" Cole smiled as he made his way towards the dragon, and gaining it's attention as he got close. "Watcha eating?" He asked, walking closer. "Mmmm, looks delishous!"

"Cole, if you don't get out of there, _you're_ gonna be food!" Jeanette yelled at him, and the dragon growled at the earth Ninja, who held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, it's ok." He said, bending down to pick up the fruit, that the dragon was going to eat. "We just wanna share!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps, and felt the footsteps. They looked around and gasped.

"COLE, GET OUT OF THERE!" Jeanette screamed, just before the bigger dragon roared at him, and Wu gasped quickly hugging Jeanette's waist.

Cole fell backwards towards them, just before the dragon shot out a bolt of electrisity.

"It's a lightning dragon!" Wu cried, as the three ran.

"I can see that!" Cole yelled as they ran.

"Where's Jay to redirect that lightning dragon!?" Jeanette cried as they ran in no direction, as the dragon chased after them.

"You were ready to throw him into the fire!" Cole reminded.

"You said they were our friends!" Wu cried as the three ran.

"I was wrong! They're mean! Keep running!" Cole cried.

"Only in our world, they're nice!" Jeanette gave Cole a glare as they ran. "Nice going Cole, you ticked off daddy!" She pointed to the lightning dragon.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make nice!" Cole yelled back, before they ended up sliding into a ditch. The three turned back around to look up.

The lightning dragon jumped over them, and started to fly. "They're a lot bigger then I remember too!" Cole said. Suddenly the smaller dragon jumped towards them, the three screamed out as they fell backwards.

"RUN!" Cole cried, before they scrambled to their feet and raced off.

"We're dead for sure this time!" Jeanette cried as they ran. "What Garmadon couldn't do, these dragons will!"

"We'll take cover!" Cole said, and he saw what looked like a cave. "In there!"

The three ran for it, and Cole shot a blast of earth at the top. "Jump!" He yelled, pushing Jeanette into the cave, followed by Wu, and closely by Cole.

Inside the cave, the three picked themselves up as the entrance was now barricaded with rubble. "That was a learning experience." Cole said as he and Jeanette looked at the barricade.

"What is this?" Wu's question had the two Ninja turn and walk over to him.

"Whoa, it looks like we're not the only ones in this realm." Cole said as they looked at a carving at the back of the cave.

"We need to warn the others." Jeanette said with worry.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **So?**


	2. Iron & Stone

**Wow! I did not know that my Jeanette reboot series was more popular then my original series!**

XxXxXxX

Jeanette, Wu, and Cole stood on a hill. "Those poor boys." Jeanette said. "Cole, what do we do?" She asked, tuning to him. Cole currently had his hands around his eyes, like binoculars.

"They're heading towards that arena." He lowered his hands. "And I don't think it's for a show!"

"Then we have to go in there, and break them out!" Wu said, he started to move, but both Ninja grabbed him, stopping him.

"Are you crazy?" Cole asked. "That place is crawling with Hunters!"

"We'd be spotted for sure!" Jeanette added. "We need a plan of attack first."

"We're gonna have to wait it out!" Cole told her.

"That's not attack! That's sitting on our butts _waiting_ for something to go wrong!" She argued.

"I don't see you coming up with anything!" He argued, as Wu looked from one Ninja, to the other.

"Don't put off tomorrow, that can done today." Wu told the two.

"Don't go there Cole." Jeanette pointed at him. "I'm a mother, who's lightyears away from her baby, and."- She trailed off when both realized what Wu said, and they turned to face him.

"Wh ... did you just?" Cole blinked. "Use my words against me?" He stared at Wu.

"They were my words first." Wu replied with a smile. "You just borrowed them!"

"Ok." Jeanette giggled. "That was good."

"I'm not putting anything off." Cole went back to using his hands like binoculars. "I'm trying to come up with a plan! What do you expect me to do?" He asked as Wu pulled out a spyglass. He gave it to Jeanette, who smiled and looked through it. "Take them on with just my Earth power, and Jeanette's wind power?" He turned to look at Jeanette, and did a double take. She was currently looking through the spyglass, and his arms dropped to his sides. "Jen? Where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it earlier, like you borrowed my wisdom." Wu smiled.

"A clothes line." Jeanette said, still looking through the spyglass. "Wait." She lowered the spyglass, and Wu took it to look where she had been looking at. "I am _not_ gonna wear any of there clothes! They don't have detergent, or softner! No way, no how!" She moved as she shook her head.

"Disguises!" Wu exclaimed, handing the spyglass to Cole.

"Uhhh." Cole looked through the spyglass. "Jen's right. I don't know. Master Wu!" He cried.

Jeanette turned around sharply. "Where is he!?"

"Down there!" Cole pointed. "Come on!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette walked out from a corner, wearing a disguise. "This is so wrong." She shuttered. "I feel so gross and nasty."

"It's only temp until we can find the guys, and bust em out." Cole told her.

"How do we even know, that these are really clean?" Jeanette continued her questions, looking down at her disquise.

"If they smell like armpit, then they're dirty." Wu answered with a big smile, making Cole laugh, and Jeanette continued to make a face.

"Jen, you fight villains, and you change diapers!" Cole wrapped his arm around her. "How can you be disgusted by these clothes?"

"Because we are not home, and excuse me that my mother instents are on the fritz right now!" She folded her arms.

"Ok." Cole gave a nod. "Ok, I understand."-

"No you _don't_ understand!" She cut him off, pulling away from him sharply. "So don't tell me that, that you do! It doesn't matter." She looked away as she wrapped her arms around herself. "A little wondering eye, then just a little persuasion. And boom. Harumi wins Lloyd. Hook, line and." She trailed off, closing her eyes. "And I'm not around to fight for my daughter."

Cole was quiet for a long time. Finally, cleared his throat. "You're still mad at him?" He asks, walking over to her. "Because she kissed him, and he didn't pull away fast enough?"

She stayed quiet, refusing to look at him.

"You said you two were back to normal!" Cole stared at her, and she rounded on him.

" _We are_! But I'm not in Ninjago am I?" She turned around and folded her arms.

Cole put a hand on his hip, and ran this free hand threw his hair. "You tried to warn us. But we wouldn't listen. I still feel bad. And Nya."- He trailed off.

"Everyone at home believes we're dead." Jeanette whispered. "We're stuck here, with no way home!" She cried. "That Princess Of Darkness stole everything, she's been The Quiet One the whole time! Who the hell knows _what_ she's gonna do to Ninjago now that we're not there to protect it! Or what she plans to do to Lloyd!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Which is why we have to find our friends, and find a way home!" Cole exclaimed. "Or we're all dead anyway."

Jeanette walked up to him. "I told you so!" She yelled with hurt and anger. "I told you guys, I told you guys, I told you guys!"

"OK!" He yelled, throwing his arms up. "We were wrong, and we definitely got that message when the Sons Of Garmadon goons ambushed us."

"I already forgave you guys for that." Jeanette sighed.

Wu walked over to her. "Do you feel better, now that you got that rant out of the way?" He asked gently.

She wiped her cheeks. "Yeah, I do."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, let me be the brunt of the attack." He grumbled.

Suddenly they heard cheering, like the stands in the arena were now all filled.

"The others!" Wu gasped. "They're in the arena!"

Jeanette wiped the rest of her eyes, then quickly ran her hand through her hair, which was now down and hung loosely. "We need to get in there."

"We're half way in." Cole told her. "Come on, we gotta go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The three walked down the steps into the arena. "Remember, I'm the oldest." Jeanette reminded.

"I still don't see why." Cole huffed. " _I'm_ the oldest out all of ya, but whatever."

"Look!" Wu pointed down into the pit of the arena. "There they are!"

"If we're gonna help them, we have to get closer!" Cole said, turning. "Come on!" He bumped right into someone, who turned around to glare at the three.

"Uh, wrong turn!" Jeanette said, grabbing Wu in a motherly way and pulled backwards, as Cole stood in front of them protectivly as he also backed up.

"I don't reconize you!" The man said.

"Uhh." Cole looked at Jeanette, then turned back to face the man. "I don't reconize you!" He pointed at the man.

The man laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "Everyone knows, I am Scar, the Skullbreaker." He moved his arm and flexed it, then turned to the three. "Now who are you?"

Wu held onto Jeanette's arm, as Cole continued to stay protectivly in front of them. "Uh, we're new to camp! The name's Rocky Dangerbuff, and this is my sister and her son!"

Skullbreaker looked at Cole, then to Jeanette, and Wu. Then he smiled. "Uhh, from the Dangerbuff clan! I know Dangerbuff, let me get them." He turned around.

Cole waited until it was safe, before grabbing Jeanette's hand, and the three made a break for it.

They got higher into the arena. "You were right, this was bad at desigues." Wu said sadly, and Jeanette wrapped her arm around him.

"Why did you have to use that name?" She asked Cole.

"I didn't hear you two speaking up." Cole replied.

"A Master knows when to keep his mouth shut." Wu told him.

XxXxXxXx

"Open the gates! Reveal the Oni!"

"We need to get down there!" Jeanette said with worry, watching as a dragon came out and towered over Kai, Zane, and Jay. "Why aren't they not trying, to use their powers?"

"I'm sure there's a reason why they're not." Cole said as he stood next to her.

Jeanette cupped her hands around her mouth. "JAY!" She screamed, watching as he walked over to the dragon confidently. "I can't watch this!" She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Well, don't shout out again!" Cole told her. "Or you'll get _us_ caught and captured!"

"Shut up Cole!" Jeanette snapped, turning around and folding her arms, Wu reached up to tug on her arm.

"Look!" He pointed with his free hand. "It's a wind dragon!"

"Wind dragon?" She repeated, curously as she turned back to watch. The dragon blew at the ground, creating a large dust cloud to surround the arena. "My wind can't do that!" She reached over and grabbed Cole's arm. " _Do something_!" She cried panicking, shaking him.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Cole told her.

Wu looked around, he spotted some swords and a shield. "There!" He pointed at the weapons.

Both Ninja turned. "Great idea!" Cole smiled. "Good thinking Wu!" He ran over to the weapons and through them down into the arena.

"They didn't take the weapons?" Jeanette scratched her head, after Kai threw a sword away.

Cole put a hand under his chin as he closed his eyes. "Hmm."

Jeanette watched as Zane ran and hid behind a large rock. "ZANE!" She called, waving her arms in the air.

Zane turned, and smiled. "Jeanette! Cole! Master Wu! You're here!"

"We've come to help!" Jeanette called, and Zane frowned.

"Then you should leave." He said, while behind him the dragon was chasing Kai.

"Wait, what?" Cole asked. "We're trying to save you!"

"Master Wu is a descendant to the First Spinjitzu Master!" Zane reminded. "He's part Oni, his mere presents are only making things worse!"

Kai cried out from behind him, continuing to be chased by the dragon.

"Kai! Keep running!" Jeanette cried.

"Don't worry Jen! I'm running!" He called back. But when he got to a wall, he stopped and looked up at the wall.

"KAI!" Jeanette screamed as the dragon continued to run towards him. They watched as Kai put a hand on his forehead and fell to the ground. "Fainting is my job." She complained with a frown.

"He is pretending to be dead." Zane told her as they watched the dragon sniff the red Ninja. Jay came running up, ringing a bell, and the dragon turned it's attention to him.

"We should go!" Cole grabbed Jeanette's arm.

"Maybe not." Wu said thoughtfully, he looked towards the chains above. "I wanna help!" He took off running.

"Wu!" Jeanette cried, running after him, leaving Cole to stand there watching them, then he ran after them.

Jeanette and Cole kept an eye out, as Wu pulled on a lever to unleash a chain. The three watched as the chain dropped down.

"Now we can go." Wu smiled.

"At least now they have something to work with!" Cole said.

"Let's get out of here!" Jeanette said.

The three turned and ran out of the arena.


	3. Radio Free Ninjago

Jeanette, Wu, and Cole poked their heads around the corner, back into the arena. "We gotta help them!" Jeanette gasped. "Do something Cole!"

"What!?" He cried. "Me!?"

"Yes you!" She turned to glare at him, he put his hands on his hips.

"Now Jen, I know you're suffering from Lloyd withdraw, but that's no reason to go and bite my head off."

She gave him a dry look. "He is _my husband_ , Cole!" She pointed at him. "And don't talk to me about Lloyd, when _you're_ suffering from Nya withdraw!"

Cole folded his arms. "So what if I am? I miss her like crazy! At least Nya stayed faithful." He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, and Wu gulped.

"Uh oh." The young master looked from one to the other.

Jeanette turned to him. "Thanks for rubbing that part in!" She growled in a dangerous tone, before walking away.

"Jen!" Wu ran after her. "We need to help the others!" He cried when he reached her, and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry young master." She shook her head.

"No Jen." Cole said, walking over. " _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out."

"It don't matter anymore." Jeanette walked over to a wall, leaned against it and slid to the floor. "We have no idea what's happening back at home. Just like if Lloyd fell harder under Harumi's spell." She moved her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs tightly.

Both Wu, and Cole watched her sadly. Wu then walked over to her, and sat next to her.

"I have something of yours." He smiled up at her, then dug into his pocket and pulled out her wedding her, and she looked at it.

"Where did you find it?" She breathed, taking it from his palm. "I've been looking everywhere for it yesterday."

"I found it on the ground near the arena." Wu answered, as Cole walkked over to sit on Jeanette's other side.

"I knew it slid off yesterday, when I fell." Jeanette said as she admired her ring. "Thanks Young Master." She smiled at him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Outside the arena, it looked like a full military base. "I can't believe they have their own military assult squad!"

"Shhh!" Cole clamped his hand over Jeanette's mouth. "There's the guys!" He removed his hand, and pointed to the back of an oval cage to see Kai, Jay, and Zane were locked in.

"So, you not Oni after all." Baron told the three Ninja. "You train in the arts of the First Spinjitzu Master!"

"You heard of him?!" Kai gasped.

"I've heard his legend." Baron told Kai. "The coward ran away! To, what was it called? Ninjinjle."

"Ah, it's called Ninjago!" Jay corrected. "And do you know how to get us back?"

"No." Baron shook his head. "But even if I did, I have no interest in helping you. There is so much you Ninja could do for me here!"

"Where are you taking us?!" Kai demanded.

"Don't you know, power attracts power!" Baron answered simply. "We're hunting dragons!" He laughed, walking away.

"Dragons!?" Jeanette cried, falling to ground in the clearing, she looked up to see Kai smiling at her, and both Cole and Wu were quick in pulling her back out of sight.

They turned, just as a soilder started to take flight.

"Hey, isn't that our ship!?" Jay cried.

They watched as Baron started barking out orders.

"Come on!" Cole grabbed Jeanette's hand and they ran towards a vessel, and started to climb in.

"What do you think, you're doing?" Daddy No Legs demanded as Jeanette helped Wu into the vessel.

"Ah, we've been asked to leand a hand." Cole answered.

"Didn't I hear, you three guys were from the Dangerbuff clan?" Daddy No Legs asked.

The three Ninja looked at each other, then turned to look back at the Hunter. "Yep." Cole nodded, he slung his arm around Jeanette. "I got my sister." He then wrapped his arm around Wu. "And my nephew."

"Well then. I refuse to hunt with either of you! Because no Dangerbuff I know, can shoot a hole in the ground!"

"Then stay at home, tinsel toes!" Wu said, pointing at him.

"Yeah! We don't need your spidy legs, getting in our way!" Jeanette added.

"Cause the boss says he needs all the hands he can get!" Wu finished. "And legs!"

Daddy No Legs looked down at himself, before he turned and walked away.

"That was a close one." Jeanette breathed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

That night Jeanette, Cole, and Wu watched as Kai, Jay, and Zane were chained on top of a tall tower and Kai was arguing with the Baron.

"This is just great." Jeanette complained, folding her arms. "He's using the guys as bait."

"How are we suppose to rescue them, way up there?" Wu asked pointing to them, as they're being torchered.

"In short." Cole said. "We don't."

"What!?" Jeanette cried, turning to him. "Cole!"

"Not until they're alone." Cole continued.

"Hm, why don't you join us, Dangerbuff?" Chew Toy said, looking at the three Ninja. Cole takes Jeanette's wrist, before she took Wu's hand with her free hand, and the three walked over to the Hunters.

As the three sat down at the fire, Jeanette tried to warm herself in front of it.

Cole looked around at them all talking. "Uh, that's some blade you've got there." He told Heavy Metal. "Crazy how it repelled those powers." Everyone looked at him.

"Don't make eye contact." Jeanette whispered.

"Yeah!" Chew Toy smiled leaning towards Jeanette, she jumped and leaned backwards a little. "Carved from dragonbone!" He said proudly. "From the piece of the Firstborne."

"Firstborne?" Wu asked.

"Hey, where have you been Dangerbuff?" Daddy No Legs said, walking over, then lifted his upper half, then lowered his upper body down onto a rock.

Jeanette's eyes widened, and she turned to look over hers and Cole's shoulders, and taking his arm. "Cole." She whispered in his ear, but in response had gently patted the back of her hand.

"In the belly of Beetlenut?" Daddy No Legs finshed his question, and the Hunters all laughed.

"Firstbourne is the mother of all Dragons. The most powerful in the realm. No one's ever seen it entirely, but it is said to possess every Element of her beloved spawn. The one prize that's always eluded Iron Baron." Jet Jack told the Ninja, then spit into the fire.

"Tell 'em, Jet Jack!" Arkade said.

"She took Baron's leg, then his arm, then his pride." Jet Jack continued.

Jeanette gulped, hugging Cole's arm tightly.

"But someone got a piece of her." Daddy No Legs smiled, then turned. "Didn't you Heavy Metal?"

"Iron Baron has been searching for her nest, all his life. Said she protects there the Dragon Armor." Jet Jack continued.

"Dragon Armor?" Jeanette asked.

"Warm by the First Spinjitzu Master!" Chew Toy said, coming closer to her, and she jumped and landed in Cole's lap. "Whoever controls the armor, controls Firstborn! And he who controls Firstborne, can protect us from the Oni."

"Oni?" Cole repeated, as Jeanette continued to sit in his lap.

"Here we go again with the Oni." She whispered as the Hunters cheered. "The Oni?" She asked louder. "What do they look like?"

Before the Huters could answer, they heard a cry from above.

"Dragon! Don't just stand there, Dangerbuff! Man the turret!" Daddy No Legs said as the Hunters scrambled away from the fire.

"These monsters are totally barbaric!" Jeanette cried as she, Wu, and Cole watched. "Look!" She pointed to the sky. "Ok, wo what are we suppose to to? Save our friends, or the dragon?" She asked as she jumped off Cole's lap, but fell back into his lap when the dragon sent a blast of wind at them. "It's a wind dragon!" She jumped up. "We gotta save both!" She raced over to the the vessel that they had driven.

"Take a shot Dangerbuff!" Daddy No Legs yelled. "What are you waiting for!?"

"Ok." Cole started after he and Wu got in behind Jeanette, Cole reached for the controls, but Jeanette slapped his hand away.

"That's _my_ Element they want to shot."

"Aw, come on Jen." Cole said as he rubbed his hand. "We don't have time for arguing."

She ignored him, moving the weapon and flowing it. But she quickly turned the weeapon onto the tower, freeing her friends.

"Alright!" Cole cheered.

"Yes!" Wu smiled.

"I should've known not to trust a Dangerbuff!" Daddy No Leg yelled.

"Now's our chance!" Cole said. "Let's get them!" The three hurry off.

"She's making a run for it!" Baron yelled. "Follow her!"

"What?" Cole had slid to a stop. Wu, and Jeanette ran into him. The three find the other Ninja back in the Dieselnaut.

"You heard the Baron, get a move on!" Daddy No Legs ordered.

Soon, the three found themselves riding a machine as all the vessels raced after the dragon.

"No!" Jeanette cried, watching as the chains shoot and grabbed the dragon, the dragon roared as a chain wrapped around her neck. "Cole, use your power!" She cried, grabbing his arm. "Do something!"

"I can't!" He told her. "I might hurt her more!"

"I can't watch this!" Jeanette turned away as the chains tried to yank the dragon down.

"She's down." Wu said, and Jeanette chewed on her lower lip as a few tears escaped.

"No." She turned back around, and soon the Hunters had stopped and were celebrating. Jeanette started to move towards the dragon.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Cole tried to stop her. "You're going to expose us. We can't afford that yet."

"But, they're gonna kill her." She started towards the dragon, but Cole grabbed her arm.

"Not yet!" He hissed, and pulled. "Come on!"

The three moved over to where their friends were still caged.

"So, tonight wasn't our night." Kai said.

"It wasn't hers either." Jay replied.

"We'll figure a way out of this." Cole tried to reassure them. "For us, and the dragons!"


	4. How To Build A Dragon

Jeanette, Wu, and Cole walked over to Daddy No Legs. "We got this one." Cole told him. "Can't shoot straight, might as well make ourselves usefull."

The Hunter looked at them, before leaving.

Kai grabbed the bars of the oval cave. "Tell me, you have a plan." He begged.

"It's in the early stages." Cole said nervously.

"He doesn't have a plan." Wu told the red Ninja, who grunted when Jay jumped on his back.

"Jen! Jen!" He said excitedly. "I heard Lloyd!" He said brightly. "On the radio! The Resistence never quiets!"

Jeanette just huffed, folding her arms and turned away. That startled Jay, Cole, Wu, Kai, and Zane.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." Jay said as he, and Kai looked at each other.

Iron Baron walked over to the dragon. "Tonight, we feast!" He calls out, and all the Hunters cheers. Except of course the Ninja.

"No." Jeanette whimpered with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry Jen." Cole said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna save her."

The dragon looked up over the cheering Hunters, and saw Jeanette, both feeling a connection with their element of wind.

Cole turned to the cage. "This place is swarming with hunters. Breaking you out is gonna be impossible!"

"If only Firstborne would pay Iron Baron a visit." Zane said. "We'd have a distraction."

"Wait." Jay turned to him with a thoughtful look on his face. "What did you just say?"

"Did I misprounce the name?" Zane asked him. "The mother of all dragons, you spoke of."

"I can see the wheels in your head turning Jay." Jeanette said as she grabbed the bars of the cage. "What are you thinking?" She asked the blue Ninja.

"It sounds like there's a lot of history between her and Iron Baron." Zane continued.

"We're only confinded, by the walls we build ourselves." Jay said in deep thought, then brightened. "Build the impossible!"

"Yep, sounds crazy." Wu smiled, and Jay looked at him.

"Those were _your_ words!" Jay told him.

"Shhh!" Kai shushed when some Hunters walked past. "What are you getting at?" He asked.

Jay smiled. "Ok, we if can't wait for the Mother Of All Dragons, we _build_ her!"

"Now I know you lost it." Kai told him.

"Yeah." Jeanette agreed. "How are we suppose to build a dragon, with you three in there?"

"Jay might be on to something." Zane told the two.

"He is?" Jeanette asked.

"If we can trick Iron Baron, into thinking he's under attack." Jay started.

"Then we can have the distraction to break you out!" Cole smiled, catching the idea.

Jeanette looked from Cole, to Zane, to Jay, then to finally Kai. "Still confused." She said.

"Hey Dangerbuf, burning daylight, and get over here!" Daddy No Legs yelled out.

"Uh yeah! Be right there!" Cole called, then turned back around to his friends. "If you can design it, we can build it outside of camp. Then get it in the air by nightfall."

"Then it's a plan." Jay smiled. "We build the impossible!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, outside of camp. Jeanette was leaning up against a rock, with a lost look in her eyes.

"You need to tell me what's gonna on with you." Cole said as he sat down next to her. They were both out of our disguises and back in their Ninja suits.

She remained quiet as she looked away.

"Better for me to ask, then Jay." Cole tried.

Jeanette still remained silent, but she lowered her head.

Cole opened his mouth, but Wu came back with a wheelbarrow. Standing up, Cole walked over to the barrow, and picked up the paper, and unfolded it.

XxXxXxXxXx

It took all day, and with the pieces hidden away, Cole and Jeanette were able to build a dragon.

"We did it!" Cole smiled.

"But will it fly?" Wu asked.

"Only one way to find out." Cole said, tuning to him.

Soon Cole was in the seat, and wearing pilot's goggles. The make shift dragon tried to leave, but couldn't. Wu picked up a rock that was keeping the wheel in place, and stepped back as he and Jeanette watched the make shift dragon go down hill.

"That's not fast enough." Jeanette commented.

"Faster!" Wu yelled. "Faster!"

"Petal harder!" Jeanette yelled. "Cole! Look out!" She and Wu ran down towards Cole after he crashed. "Cole! Are you ok!?" She asked as she helped him up.

"You very pretty." Cole said with a dizzy look on his face, and dizziness in his voice as she helped him stand. "And very nice apples, nice and perky. Nice, big and round!"

Jeanette purposely dropped Cole, and he yelped as he fell onto the sandy ground. Wu laughed as Jeanette then smacked Cole upside the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "What was that for!?" He glared at Jeanette as he rubbed his head.

"For saying something that would have Nya very jealous, Kai would set you on fire, and if Lloyd was here, he'd help Kai." Jeanette said as folded her arms. "Now go over there and tell Jay it won't fly!"

"Then you're coming too." Cole said as he stood up, but she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, you make me go. I'll tell Kai what you said while you were dizzy." And with that, she turned and stalked off.

Cole watched her, until she disappeared around one of the big rocks, he turned to Wu. "What'd I say?"

"Something about apples and how perky they are." Wu said with a shrug, and Cole's jaw dropped as his eyes grew.

"I said that to her? If that gets out, Kai will barbaque me! Nya will never forgive me and probably never talk to me again! And Lloyd will have my head!" Cole grabbed his head, his hands fisted into his jet black hair as he felt panic take control over him.

XxXxXxXxXx

That night, Cole and Wu came running up to Jeanette and the make shift dragon. "Wu is gonna fly this thing." Cole told her, and her eyes widened.

"What? Young Master, are you sure?" She asked as Wu climbed into the seat.

"Yeah! Cole is too heavy for it." He grinned as he put the pilot goggles on.

"Then you gained waight, Cole Brookestone." Jeanette narrowed her eyes on him, as he jumped down to stand next to her.

"Hey, hey, hey! I have not! My body is a temple!" He told her as he put his hands on his hips. He then turned to the make shift dragon. "If we're gonna sell this, stay in the clouds. And keep the moon on your back."

"After we bust them out, we'll meet you back here." Jenaette added.

"You got that?" Cole asked Wu. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck, just a push." Wu smiled.

Together, the two Ninja pushed the make shift dragon down the hill. "Come on Young Master." Jeanette said as they watched the make shift dragon. "You can do it."

"I gotta know." Cole turned to her. "Why does he let you call him that? When he won't let us?"

"He's my husband's uncle." She answered simply, and the Earth Ninja shook his head.

"Right." He turned back to watch the make shift dragon. "Look!" He pointed as the machine dragon started to fly. "It's flying!"

"We did it!" Jeanette cheered.

"We did the impossible!" Cole cheered, as Jeanette started running.

"Come on! We gotta get to the others!" She yelled ove her shoulder.

XxXxX

As the Hunters ran after the make shift dragon, Cole and Jeanette poked their heads around a corner. Cole was in disguise, while had Jeanette refused.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm, and they run towards where their friends were chained together.

Jeanette grabbed the lock, and unlocked it.

"Huh, about time!" Kai said as he, Jay, and Zane stood up.

"Don't get all sassy Kai!" Jeanette huffed, folding her arms.

"Now let's get out of this nut house!" Jay said, and the Ninja quickly run off.

The team ran around a corner and stopped to look up at the sky, to see a very large dragon.

"Wow." Jay smiled. "Little Wu's really selling it."

"You built that Cole?" Kai asked.

"Huh. Looks bigger in the air." Cole said, hand on his hip.

"I don't think that's Wu." Jenaette said with worry. "I think it's the real thing!" She cried.

As they watched the dragon in the air, the make shift dragon flew behind them, and crashed landed. The Ninja turned to see the make shift dragon on the ground, and Wu falling out of it.

"I told you, that's not Wu!" Jeanette said with worry.

"It's the real Firstborne!" Zane cried in panic, and the dragon threw a firebolt at the Ninja, who ran out of the way.

The Firstborne shot out firebolts in different areas of the camp, and the Ninja narrowly escaped. Jeanette screamed when a stray ember hit te back of her left shoulder, and she fell.

The team ran back for her, finding her knocked out. Jay and Kai carefully picked her up and laid her against Cole's back. Her arms slid over his shoulders, as he grabbed her legs.

Then the team ran.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Can Jen wake up?" Kai asked as the team stood around the wind dragon, and as if to answer, she started to stir.

"My shoulder is burning." She groaned.

"Great Jen, you're awake!" Jay cried. "Now talk to the dragon! Element to element!" He said hurriedly.

"Jay!" Cole scolded.

"What? We dont have much time, before we're caught!"

"I think I can." Jeanette slowly slid off Cole's back, then slowly walked up to the dragon. "Hi girl." She said gently as she held up a hand. "My friends are really sorry they helped capture you, they have their own dragons back at home." She continued with a soft smile. "You have my element, the wind."

Suddenly the dragon's head snapped towards the left in alarm, and the Ninja quickly turned.

Daddy No Legs, and some other Hunters had appeared.

"Dangerbuff? You're with them?" Daddy No Legs asked with surprise.

"Surprise, ugly!" Jeanette said as she, Kai, Zane, Jay and Cole got ready to shot their powers.

"I should've known, you were a traiter!" Daddy No Legs pointed at them.

"Not a traiter!" Cole yelled, he reached up and yanked off his mustache. "Ow!" He cried wincing as it peeled off like a bandaid. "A Ninja!"

"Ninja, Ninja!" Jeanette smiled. "And proud of it!"

"Attack!" Daddy No Legs yelled. As the Ninja started to fight off the Hunters, Jenaette turned and ran back towards the dragon.

XxXxXx

The dragon lifted her head when she saw Jeanette return. The Ninja slowly lifted her left hand towards the dragon, the dragon slowly met her hand, and allowed the human to pet her.

"Hi girl." Jeanette smiled, as the dragon continued to look at her. "Let's get you out of these chains."

The dragon closed her eyes, and lowered her head like a nod. Jeanette looked around, she grabbed a sword and jumped up on to the huge fire pit, she started with the chain that was tied around the dragon's mouth, when it slid off, Jeanette started to run around the dragon, slicing at all the chains, freeing it. She then ran to free the other captured dragon.

XxXxXx

Jeanette ran back towards the fight, and started to wince as her shoulder started to throb from the ember that was lodged into her skin.

"You brought it here!" The Baron's voice had everyone stop and turned in his direction, he threw the make shift dragon's head into the open. "Don't let them escape!" He ordered. "They can help us capture the beast!"

Suddenly a shadow fell on them all, and they looked up to see the wind dragon. The dragon blew a heavy wind at Iron Baron, knocking him and other Hunters flying backwards, and Baron landed head first into a pile of dragon poo.

"Target!" Jeanette cheered, punching the air with a fist, then winced and fell to one knee, Kai ran over to her and was quick by her side as the dragon roared out.

The Ninja looked up at her, as the rest of the Hunters ran away. The two dragons then flew off into the sky and towards Firstborne.

"Be free." Jeanette smiled, before passing out completely and Kai quickly caught her.

"Come on!" Cole cried, turning. Kai and Zane carefully laid Jeanette on Cole's back, her arms sliding on his shoulders, and he grabbed her legs.

The Ninjas ran for it

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. The Gilded Path

**Please, please leave a review! I have fixed, and re-fix, and re-fixed the chapters that I have written out. And I'm sorry their are words that aren't corrected**

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette tried not to move, Jay was currently trying to dig the ember out of the back of her shoulder. "OW!" She screamed, turning around. "JAY, THAT HURTS!"

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD HOLD STILL, IT WOULDN'T SO MUCH!" Jay defended himself, and Zane was quick to get between them. Kai, and Cole had each taken a turn to try to heal Jeanette's shoulder, but ended up with a scream to the face.

"Please brother, sister. Do not fight." Zane said, then turned to the pink Ninja. "Jen, maybe I could help." He offered. "My ice could numb the pain in your shoulder."

Jeanette sighed. "Fine." She turn around and folded her arms. "Knock yourself out."

Zane frowned, he turned to look at Kai.

"It's just an expression." The red Ninja smiled.

Zane turned back around, he used his ice to numb Jeanette's shoulder before he was able to remove the ember. Suddenly, Wu gasped from his sleep, he sat up as the team turned to him just as Zane tossed the ember to the ground. "Well, looks who's up." The fire Ninja smiled.

Wu stood up and tossed the make shift blanket to the side.

"And look who has longer legs!" Cole added with a smile, and Wu looked down at himself. "Even after saying that out loud, that's super weird." The master of earth added as an after thought.

"The Time Blade obviously warn off." Jeanette smiled as Zane just finished healing her shoulder.

"You should be healed now, my friend." He told her with a smile, as Jeanette flexed her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Zane." She smiled. "But it still hurts."

"The hurt will heal." He told her.

Wu placed a hand on his head, like he was trying to remember something.

"What is wrong, Young Master Wu?" Zane asked.

"I, I had a dream." Wu answered, still with his hand to his head. "I was fishing, with my father."

"First Spinjitzu Master?" Jay asked with excitement.

"And my brother was there." Wu continued.

"His memories are coming back!" Cole smiled.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kai asked Wu. "Anything your father said?"

Wu turned to him. "Yeah, he said."-

"Watch out!" Jeanette cried, and the team jumped when a weapon was shot at them, the Ninja jumped and backed away. They were quick to pull out their weapons.

"Show yourself!" Cole demanded.

"There is no escape." Heavy Metal told them. "You are my prisoners now." Heavy Metal had his harpoon aimed at them.

The Ninja backed away, pushing Wu behind them as they stepped around their fire. The Ninja braced themselves as Heavy Metal advanced on them, still with his weapon aimed at them. But he moved it away, and rested it on his shoulder.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" Cole demanded, as the team was now huddle together.

"About what you said." Heavy Metal pointed at Wu. "That he is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master? Is it true!?" He demanded.

"Don't tell him." Kai whispered to Zane, and Jeanette. "Remember what happened, when they found out about our powers."

"I can hear you!" Heavy Metal shot his weapon, nearly taking Cole's foot off.

"Stop it!" Jeanette yelled, pushing her way through her friends to now stand in front of them. And suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Heavy Metal grabbed Jeanette and threw her to the ground, he stepped hard on her stomach and pressed his weapon into Jeanette's chest.

"Yes!" Wu yelled, stepping around Kai. "It's true. I am the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. I am Wu."

Heavy Metal looked at him for a long moment, then lifted his weapon off Jeanette and tossed it to the side as he also lifted his foot. Jeanette rolled away, quickly getting up and hurrying over to the Ninja, who all pushed her back behind them.

Heavy Metal then reached up, pulling off his mask, then hat. To reveal a woman. "Then ... the legend is true?" She walked up to the Ninja, looking at Wu. "You have come back to take the Dragon Armor."

Jay suddenly pushed his way through. "Whoa!" He said, looking at the woman. "Not what I was expecting!"

" _You're_ Heavy Metal?" Jeanette asked, walking around Kai, who grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"That is my given hunter name." The woman told the pink Ninja. "My real name, is Faith."

"Faith." Wu repeated. "All you need is faith!"

"Please tell me." Faith said, placing a hand on Wu's shoulder. "You know where the Dragon Armor is."

Wu closed his eyes for a moment, then took a few steps forward. "That way." He pointed in a direction. He smiled as he looked back at Faith.

"Then we must go." Faith ran for the fire, and quickly put it out.

"Go?" Jeanette asked. "Go where?"

"To the Armor." Wu smiled.

"Iron Baron has his Hunters looking for you." Faith told the Ninja. "And they never fail! The farther we get, the longer we live." She started to run.

"We're running to the Armor." Jay said. "Away from the man in the funny hat." He said as the Ninja watched Faith. "That's a good thing."

"Sure." Kai said, and Jeanette looked at him.

"I'm not following." She admitted.

Kai looked at her. "Whenever has our Master led us astrey?" The red Ninja then turned to look at Wu. "Why are you leading us astrey? You don't even know where the armor is!"

"No." Wu smiled, with a shake of his head, looking at Kai. "But I have faith."

"Oh, faith." Kai said, he nudged Jay who looked at him. "He has faith."

The Ninja watched as Faith came back with a vessel.

"How are we all gonna fit on that thing?" Cole asked, pointing at it.

"We aren't, but it will hold our supplies." Faith answered. "What we can't carry, we bury." She picked up her weapon and moved. "Iron Baron cannot know I am helping you." She points the weapon at Jay.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Jay said in a panicky voice. "Your secret's safe with us." He looked worriedly at the weapon. "Now lower that giant rifle thing."

Faith looked at it, then tossed it into the vessel.

"So." Jay turned laughing nervously. "We have faith."

Kai turned to Wu. "I hope you know what you're doing."

XxXxXxXxXx

In Ninago, Lloyd leaned against a building, looking up at the dark night sky.

Nya slowly walked over to him. "Lloyd?" She asked. "Are you ok?" She asked gently.

Lloyd bit his lower lip. "I can't stop thinking about Jeanette." He said sadly. "Knowing she's still alive, and out there somewhere." He trailed off. "We argued." He lowered his head. "I can't even tell her I'm sorry." A tear slid down his cheek.

"You _will_ see her again!" Nya told him firmly. "Remember, the Ninja have to find a way home on their own, from where they're at. A, and then you can apologize to her all you want, until she tells you to stop."

"I, I just don't want to raise Alizah on my own." Lloyd sighed heavily, looking down. "Jen is suppose to be helping me with that."

Nya pressed her lips together. "You won't be alone. Not completely. You still have your mom, and there's me, Dareth, and the Elemental Masters."

Lloyd just continued to look down, Nya gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want the Ninja back as much as you do." She whispered.

XxXxXxXxX

The Ninja are pulling on their vehicle through the night.

"How much farther?" Jeanette complained.

"Agh, my feet." Cole also complained. "They feel like they're gonna fall off."

"Does this remind you guys of anything?" Jay asked.

"Ugh. Like our time tortured in Dead's End?" Kai complained.

"No." Jay turned to look behind him. "When this all began. Just the four of us. hauling Master Wu to who knows where?" He smiled.

"Whoa, yeah!" Cole smiled as he turned to look at them. "When we got our Golden Weapons!"

"Only now, we're heading to the Dragon Armor." Kai told them. "Which is who knows where, cause this little lier has us going on a wild goose chase!"

"We must have faith, Kai." Zane told him. "To turn back now, would be death!"

"Yeah, no need to remind us." Cole told him.

"Why do you wear the mask?" Wu asked Faith.

"That was Iron Baron's idea." She answered. "He didn't want the others to know, that his greatest hunter was a woman. He forebad me to ever take it off."

"So the others don't know?" Wu asked.

"Iron Baron has a way to control us all. It's either his way, or you're cast out." Faith answered. "But when you find the Dragon Armor, you can control firstborne, then we all can leave this forsaken place!"

"That's right!" Jay said stopping, and they all stopped. Jeanette even collapsed to her knees with a heavy sigh. "I almost forgot, dragons are the only creatures who can ferry through Realms."

"Then we can use our Elemental Dragons!" Jeanette lifted her head to look at her friends. "Right?" She asked.

"I don't believe that our Elemental Dragons have that kind of power." Zane answered gently. "If we could find the Dragon Armor, we can get home."

"Home!" At the mention of it, she broke into tears, and tried to swallow the sob but it escaped as she lowered her head. The Ninja walk over to her, and Kai wrapped his arm around her as the others gently placed a hand on her shoulders.

"What is this place you call home?" Faith asks gently.

"It's called Ninjago." Kai answered, as the Ninja continued to try to comfort Jeanette.

"Ninja-go?" Faith tried to pronounce it, watching as the Ninja surrounded the only girl Ninja.

"It's a place, where nobody can force you to wear a mask." Cole told her.

"It's a beautiful place." Wu said, jumping down from the vessel. "At least it use to be. Before my brother soured it. Which is why we need to return!" He turned to look at Faith. "Can you tell me about my father?" He asked her. "Some things I remember, somethings I forget."

"Every child in the First Realm knows the tale of the First Spinjitzu Master." Faith began. "Because your father was both Oni and Dragon, he found a bond with the Dragon mother, and she with him. With her Fire, and his metal, they forged the Dragon Armor. Stories say he rode the magnificent beast, but not with chains. He would soar through the skies only with the respect they had for one another. Together they sought to put an end to the devastating war, and unite the realm."

"Wow." Jay smiles.

"That is so cool!" Kai agreed, and Jeanette wiped away her tears and gently pulled away from Kai.

"Let's go." She sniffed.

"You ok?" Cole asks as her as he and Kai help her stand.

"Yeah, I just never got around to apologize to Lloyd, and I miss Aliezh." She picked up the chain, as the others did the same.

"You'll have your chance Jen." Kai promised.

"Yeah Jen!" Jay smiled. "You let us do all the worrying!"

After picking up the chains, they started to pull on their vessel.

"But there were those who would never allow it." Faith continued.

Wu frowned. "Why?"

"The Oni and Dragon have always been mortal enemies. And there are some divides that cannot be bridged. Seeing there would never be peace, your father was devastated. He took off his armor and left the First Realm forever, in hopes of finding the peace he was looking for."

"That is something we are all still searching for." Zane said.

"And the Firstbourne?" Wu asked.

"She remained behind faithfully guarding his armor." Faith answered. "Waiting for the day of his return."

"But he never came back." Cole said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Which is why, you think Master Wu can find it." Kai said, looking at Faith.

"Think? I know. Or we will die." Faith said simply.

"Yeah, but do you have to keep saying that?" Jay asked her.

Suddenly they hear the Dragon Hunters approaching.

"Hunters!" Faith said as they looked behind them.

"We need to hide." Zane said.

"Hide!?" Jeanette stared at him.

"Good idea. Where are we suppose to hide!?" Jay also asked. "We're in a desert!"

Cole groaned. "Argh! I'd run away if my feet weren't so tired!"

Jeanette raised a hand. "Diddo for me."

Kai jumped up onto their vessel. "Well I'm not going back without a fight!" He tossed down each of their weapons.

"Put those weapons down and do exactly as I say." Faith looked at the Ninja. She grabs chains. "Quick, put these on!" She tossed the chains to Cole, who stared at the chains. "Do it, if you want to live!" Faith grabs her hat and mask.

"Live!" Jay laughed. "Now there's a word you'd like to hear more."

Cole turned to Jeanette. "Ladies first, hey!" He cried when she used her telekinesis, chaining up all the Ninja first, then herself.

Two of the same vessels approached.

"Aye! You caught them, Heavy Metal!" Daddy No Legs said as he and Muzzle walk up, Muzzel mumbles.

"Yes, I know he knows that, Muzzle. I was just paying him a compliment." Daddy No Legs said.

"What do you want?" Faith wanted to know.

"You can't possibly take them all back by yourself."- Daddy No Legs said.

"So you can leave!" Faith interupted.

Daddy No Legs looked shocked, he looked at Muzzel who laughed, then looked back at Faith who had her hands on her hips.

"Well I can see we are not wanted." He started to turn around. "We'll just be on our way. I will tell the Baron of the good news."

Muzzel started to follow, but was looking at Wu and mumbles. Daddy No Legs turns around sharply.

"Why, yes, he does look taller. But last time he was in a disguise." He said as he looked at Wu.

Muzzel mumbles.

"Hold it right there! Until we can get all this figured out."

Kai grabs the chains, and yanks, tripping both Daddy No Legs and Muzzel. Jeanette uses her telekinesis to quickly undo the chains, and the Ninja quickly point their weapon at Daddy No Legs.

"Or not." He said.

"Tie them up!" Faith tell the Ninja.

Cole and Jay quickly do just that.

"You're a traitor! Iron baron will have your head for this!" Daddy No Legs threaten, he watches as the Ninja steal their vehicles. "Go on and run! You won't get far!"

"With your speeders, we'll have a running start!" Kai told him, before the three vechicles race off.

Faith takes off her mask and hat, before looking at Wu. "Which way?"

"That way!" Wu smiles, pointing ahead.

"Into the unknown." Kai said.

"And then, Ninja-ho!" Faith smiled.

XxXxXxXxX

 **Please be kind and review!**


	6. Two Lies, One Truth

**Thank you guys!**

XxXxXxXx

The Ninja stood around, after pausing to take a break. Jeanette pulls out her picture and looks at it. Faith walks over to her and looks at the picture.

"Who are they?" She asks, and Jenaette jumps and looks at her.

"My family."

Faith smiles. "Very charming. You have a pretty little girl." She admired, looking at the picture, she looked up at Jeanette. "You must miss them alot."

"I really do miss them." Jeanette nodded.

Faith looked around at the Ninja who were at the moment doing their own thing, she then turned back to Jeanette. "I'm sorry for pointing my harpoon at you."

Jeanette looked up from her picture and looked at her. "It's ok."

"I'm parched." Kai said, before yanking his canteen away from Jay. "And you drank my water!"

"Your water?" Jay asked, as he and Kai started to fight over the canteen. "That's my bag!"

"You have interesting friends." Faith said, looking back at Jeanette, who was smiling as she watched the red and blue Ninja fight over the canteen.

"Thanks." She turned to look at Faith.

"Hey!" Kai yelled, and the two turned back around to watch the fight continue. "You said we were sharing it! It's already half gone!"

"After my brother died, and even though my brother was a monster and an enemy, the Ninja still accepted me as one of their own." Jenaette told Faith with a smile. "I don't know where I would be right now if Master Wu hadn't had Lloyd come find me, wanting me to join them."

Faith looked at her. "Is he your mat?"

The pink Ninja smiled. "He is." She turned to look at her. "He's back home, so is Kai's sister."

"I'm the only one?" Jay's voice had the girls turn around to see Kai and Jay still arguing over the canteen. "Zane has a little!" He pointed towards Zane.

"Zane doesn't need to drink!" Kai said, putting his hands on his hips. "Admit it! You're a water hog!" He grabbed the canteen, and the two started to play Tug Of War with the canteen again.

"Where's Nya when."- Jay trailed off when Faith walked over to them, pulling out her Dragonbone Blade. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Hey!"

"Careful! Careful!" Kai cried.

Faith raises her blade, and cut a cactus in two. "Now we all have water." She turns to walk off.

"Thanks!" Kai smiles, going for the top of the cactus, and starts drinking it very thirsty.

"Thanks Faith!" Jay calls to her, his eyes on Kai. "We're sharing that you know!" He ran up to Kai.

"Hey guys, let me have some!" Jenaette yells running over to the two. Kai avoids Jay, and hands the top of the cactus to her, so she could start to drink the water. The three then started to argue over the water.

Faith walks over to Zane's side. "How you have survived this long is beyond me." She tells him.

Suddenly they hear engines.

"Baron's Hunters!" Faith exclaimed. "We need to go!"

Kai, Jay, and Jeanette look towards the in coming Hunters and ran, dropping the canteen and cactus top.

The Ninja jump onto their vessels, and take off. The Hunters right behind them, the Hunters soon come close to the Ninja.

"Always knew you were a defector!" Jet Jack tells Faith, who's now back looking like Heavy Metal.

Arkade's slot machine lands on three chain guns. "We won!" Jay cries, he and Jeanette high five. Arkade uses the gun on Jay, Jeanette and Zane's jet. "Um, maybe we lost." Another Hunter uses a chain gun on them. "Definitely lost!"

"This isn't good!" Jeanette cries.

Zane grunts. "I can't break free! Prepare to reverse!"

Jeanette, and Jay look at each other with wide eyes, then look back at Zane. "What? If we reverse at this speed."- Jay started before he and Jenaette cry out when Zane made the two Hunters crash. "We did that! Haha! Let's see what you've got!" Jay cheers.

"We gotta do something else!" Jeanette cried, then pauses. "Zane, is that what I think it is?"

"An Ice Dragon." He confirmed with a nod as they drive past it, and it roars before giving chase. Cole's jet moves faster, and starts driving along side the others.

"Uhh guys?" He looks around.

They make their way towards the canyons. Soon they start to avoid all the collums, and Faith shoots her chain gun at the Ice Dragon.

"Cole! Are you guys ok!?" Jeanette calls over to them, after Jet Jack attacked them.

"We're all good Jen!" He smiles brightly.

"Where to, son of Spinjitzu Master?" Faith aks Wu.

"An easier path." Wu points straight ahead of them. "This way!"

"We'll follow you!" Faith told him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

At nightfall, they reach Oni territory. "Are you sure this is the way?" Faith asks Wu.

"Well, we're not going back, cause then it'll be our skulls on pikes!" Jay cried.

"Think before you answer, Master Wu." Cole told Wu. "You have a responsibility to at least do that."

Wu walked a little ways ahead. "Yes." He turned around to face them. "The Dragon Armor is this way."

"I was afraid you would say that." Faith said.

"Afraid?" Kai asked. "Heh. You don't look like the type of person who'd be afraid."

Faith turned around to face the Ninja. "This is Oni land. As long as we stay on our side, they will stay on theirs. But we need the Dragon Armor."

"Need? Pfft. _Need_ is such a strong word." Cole said. "There could be other ways of getting home."

"Yeah!" Jeanette agreed with a nod. "Like our own Elemental Dragons."

"Gaining the Firstbourne's trust so that her Dragons, can ferry us home is the _only_ way back to Ninjago." Zane reminded his friends.

Wu turned to look at Faith. "How dangerous are these ... Oni?" He asks.

"Dangerous enough that when Iron Baron and his bravors crossed this line to get the Dragon Blade, he was the only one to come back. Oni have a dark magic about them, a destructive magic. They are like nightfall, consuming darkness. After the stories Baron told us, we know better than to search these lands. Are you sure the Dragon Armor is this way?"

Wu blinked. "I think so?"

Kai, and Jeanette looked at each other.

"Do not let fear guide you!" Faith jumps back onto one of the jets. "Your first instinct is usually correct. We must go before it gets dark."

XxXxXxXxXx

Ninjago.

Nya stood in the shadows of the nightfall, her back leaning against the building behind her. "Kai." She whimpered, looking up at the night sky. "Cole." She wiped twin tears off her cheeks. "Where are you guys?"

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja make through Oni land. They all jump out of their vessels, and pulling out their weapons as they look around.

"So these Oni. If they're shapeshifters, how do we know when we see one?" Jay asks Kai. "I mean, how do we even know one isn't already pretending to be one of us?" He get close to Kai.

"Oh, zip it Jay." Kai said, pushing him back.

The team continue to look around. Jeanette turns to see a big dark shadow and screams.

"Oni!" Cole cries, as Jeanette falls backwards and quickly backs away.

Kai throws fire at the figure, only for his fire to show them it was just a statue. "It's ... a statue!"

"A gate." Zane points at it as he, and Jay are knelt down on either side of a freaked out Jeanette.

"To an Oni stronghold. But it's open." Faith said.

They start to walk towards it. "Um, should we be walking towards it?" Jay asked nervously. "I really thought we'd be walking the other way." Faith turned to look at him. "Zip it. Duly noted."

They walk inside with their weapons at the ready. Both Cole and Jay lit up two torches.

"Guys? Remember when we saw the movie Shadows In The Night last month?" Jeanette asked, she was standing near Zane. "I'm getting that creepy feeling again!"

Jay gulped. "I remember that movie! You were so scared that you threw your popcorn on all of us when Nya sneezed."

"One thing you forgot to tell us about Oni: they're slobs too." Kai told Faith.

"Where is everyone?" Cole asked.

"Wherever they are, they haven't lived here for centuries." Zane commented.

"That liar!" Faith yelled suddenly, and Jeanette jumped and she and Jay hit each others backs. "All this time, he lied to us. It was just a story, made up."

The Ninja look at Faith. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Kai asked her.

"Iron Baron. He made us believe this was Oni land. No one has ever seen one because look around! They're all gone!" Faith said with anger.

"But where did they all go?" Jay asked, and Faith yelled in anger as she walked away.

"He used fear to control you." Kai said, watching Faith.

"He wasn't enslaving Dragons. He was enslaving us! How could I have been so stupid?" Faith turns to walk over to Wu and Cole. "Is any of it true? Is there even the Dragon Armor?"

"I ... I don't know." Wu admitted.

"Don't know?" Faith repeated. " _Don't know_?" She stared poking Wu's chest, making him back up. "Do you know how much I sacrificed to help you? If we can't get out of here and Iron Baron finds me, he-he'll." She trailed off, and threw her helmet, where it cracked against the wall. She turned back to Wu. "Argh! Why did you tell me you knew where it was?"

"Wow. She's scarier then you Jen!" Jay said with a smile. "Ow!" He cried when Jeanette slapped him upside the head.

"My father told me in a dream I must have faith. Then we found you. I still believe we will find it, even if you don't." Wu told Faith.

Faith yells out, and is ready to punch him, Wu braces himself for it, but Faith turns and takes her anger out on the gate.

"That's it!" Jeanette puts her sword away. "We're never getting back home!" She turns on Kai. "You promised!" She yelled at him as she pushes his chest, then storms off.

Rounding a corner to find a flight of stairs, she walks up them and sits down, and hugs her legs as her tears start to fall. "Lloyd." She whispers brokenly as she rests the side of her head on her knees.

Suddenly Kai is pushed towards her by Zane. Sighing, the red Ninja walks over to her, he sits down next to her.

"I, I'm sorry for promising you that we'll find a way home." He starts. "I wanted to see your smile, even in this cruel world."

"I just want to go home." Jeanette whimpered. "I don't even care right now, what our city looks like at the moment."

"Jen." Kai started. "We all have families too." He sighed leaning back on his hands. "Like me. Nya and I just found our missing parents last year, now this year? I left them, and my sister behind."

"So I'm selfish?" Jenaette shrugged. "Look to who my brother is." She didn't look at him.

"What Kai is trying to say, is that he shouldn't have made an empty promise like that." Jay's voice had both Jeanette and Kai look at to see Jay, Cole, and Zane.

"You're not selfish Jen." Cole said as he, Jay and Zane walk up to her. "You just have more to lose, then we do." He said gently.

Zane nodded. "You have a young one at home."

Suddenly, Wu ran around the corner. "Guys!" He turned and ran back.

The Ninja look at each other, before quickly following Wu. They gasped when they saw the closed gate.

"The Dragon Armor." Kai breathed.

"It's in the nest of the Firstborne." Cole added.

"It's ... real." Faith breathed.

Wu turned around to stand in front of the gate. "We have faith. Now we have a map. I told you."


	7. The Weakest Link

**Wasn't going to put this up so soon! But I worke hard on it, an excted. Please tell me you like my little twist at the end!**

XxXxXxXxXx

"The sun is up!" Faith exclaimed, after putting out the little fire that they had. "We must go!" She walks over to Jay and yanks off the blanket.

"Heyyy!" He complains as he rolls onto his back. "Whatever happened to breakfast being the most important meal?"

"I think Cole ate the last, of whatever food we had left." Jeanette grumbled after Faith yanked off her blanket.

"No I didn't!" Cole folded his arms.

"We are getting closer to the Firstborne's nest." Faith told them, after picking up her Dragonbone Blade. "We will eat when the Son of the Spinjitzu Master has the Dragon Armor, and we are all in Ninyeego."

"It's Ninjago." Zane corrected her. "It's really not that hard to pronounce."

"Oh, to be back home, in a real bed!" Kai smiled.

"And real pillows!" Jeanette smiled brightly. She really missed when she and Lloyd would have a pillow fight, sometimes when they would get in a romantic mood, they just had to throw a pillow at each other. Cole had walked in on that, and he was red for a week after that! "Great, now I'm depressed." She pouted as she folded her arms, just thinking of Lloyd and what Harumi was putting in his head, made Jeanette feel even more sour towards the princess.

Jay closed his eyes. "Mmmm, with real food!"

"And cake!" Cole said dreamly. "Why did I ever give up cake?"

Jay snorts. "Cause your body is a temple!"

"And you gave it up, after Master Wu got lost in time." Jeanette added.

"What is this, _cake_?" Faith asked, looking up and towards the Ninja from what she was doing.

"Imagine all that is good, baked into warm and moist. Then add a sweet, sugary frosting, that's cake!" Cole answered with a smile.

"You never had a birthday cake?" Jeanette asked, pointing at Faith, who just stared at them.

"Birthday cake?" She repeats confused.

"Yeah ya know. For when it's your birthday!" Jay exclaimed. "You make a wish on candles and blow them out, then you get to dig in!"

"Haven't had the pleasure." Faith said with a shake of her head.

"Then you don't know what your missing!" Cole exclaimed.

"Ok, can we move to a different topic please?" Jeanette asked. "I'm hungry!"

Jay bounced to his feet. "Me too!"

"You sound excited." Faith told them. "But are you ready for what lies ahead?"

"You explained that Firstbourne is waiting for the return of the First Spinjitzu Master, reunited with the son would a good thing." Zane told Faith.

"And what if it is not? Coming face to face with a Dragon is one thing, but facing the Mother of all Dragons is a test you cannot fail. Our chains are our only means of survival in this realm. We live and die by these iron bonds and are mastery of these things." She gives Kai a chain gun. "Let me see you chain that rock. Don't worry, it will not move, it should be easy."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Watch and learn." Kai said confidently. He shoots it, and ends up flying backwards, hitting a rock, and the chain gun hits Cole instead.

"At least you got the Master of Rock." Jay laughed.

"Kai! Cole maybe the Master of Earth, but you hit the wrong target." Jeanette scolded, and Jay laughed again.

"Well, its harder then it looks." Kai exclaimed as he got back to his feet.

"Perhaps we should work on this." Faith said.

Soon the Ninja each had a chain gun, and surrounded the rock that was their target.

"Alright." Kai said. "First one to wrap their chain around that rock, wins." The Ninja all shoot, Zane and Jeanette are the only two who succeed. "Uhhh."

"Yeah!" Jeanette smiles. "Target!"

"It looks like a tie." Zane smiled, looking at Jeanette.

"Yep!" She smiled with a nod.

"I ... didn't know you were competing Zane." Kai said.

"Uh yeah. I thought you were the judge." Jay added, and Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Scardy cats!" She accused, pointing at them, her free hand on her hip.

"Oh, very well." Zane reels his chain, before walking over to Wu and Faith. Jeanette followed but was grumbling under her breath.

Jay, Cole, and Kai shoot their chain guns, Kai succeeds.

"Master of Fi-yer is now Master of." Kai trailed off as he reels his chain back, and ends up being yanked forward, and crashes into it.

Jeanette busted up laughing. "You're too cocky Kai!" She calls over to him, laughing. "And Skylor isn't here for you to impress!"

Jay, and Cole started laughing.

"Oh laugh it up you three!" Kai complained, rubbing his head as he moved away from the rock.

Faith turned to Wu. "You need to learn too, Son of the Spinjitzu Master."

Zane hands his chain gun to Faith, who gives it to Wu. "We are only as strong as our weakest link." She added.

"C'mon, Master. Give it a try!" Cole encourages.

Wu starts panting. "Uhh." He barely shoots. Jay, Kai, and Cole snicker.

"We don't stop until everyone can do it!" Faith tells the three.

Kai, Jay, Cole, and Wu start to train.

"Together!" Faith calls to them. Eventually Kai, Jay, and Cole succeed, but Wu still misses, throwing him backwards. "Not good enough."

Wu reels his chain back in, hitting him. He throws it down in frustration and walks away.

Kai reels in his chain gun. "Let me handle this." He tells Faith, before following his Master.

"How come Jen gets to sit out?" Jay complains, arms folded as he looks at his best friend.

"Uh, because she gets personal training from Lloyd, that's why." Cole answered.

A thoughtful look crossed Jay's face. "Oh yeah!" He smiled. Until Jeanette shot her chain gun at the two.

"Aghhh!" The two boys cried when they slammed into each other with the chain wrapped around them.

"Jen!" Cole grunts, looking over to her to see, Zane smiling at them as he stood next to her.

"That was for you two eating my candle wax last week!" She told them, with her free hand made into a fist on her hip. "I left it on the stove in the Destiny's Bounty, I had it on simmer so I could help Nya for one moment, I come back. And you two left your evidence all over the kitchen!"

"Candle wax!?" Both Jay and Cole cried.

"I thought it tasted a little waxy." Jay commented, he and Cole stumbled backwards when she reeled in her chain gun.

"We're sorry Jen." Cole apologized. "We thought it was soup!"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." She grumbled, before she and Zane walked over to join Cole and Jay and now they stood in a line. They shoot their chain guns, and succeed, when another one joins in they turn to see Wu.

They hear a dragon's roar, and look up to find a dragon.

"Now let's see if the Son of the Spinjitzu Master can ride a Dragon." Faith told Wu.

"Uh Cole, that's the same dragon that you pissed off, when we first encountered a dragon!" Jeanette cried.

"Hey, hey. You and Wu were with me!" Cole pointed out.

"But we weren't close to his child." Wu told him.

"That is Stormbringer." Faith told them. "And it is girl."

Cole, Jeanette, and Wu looked at each other then looked back at Faith. "Oh." They said in union.

XxXxXxXx

Soon, the Ninja are chasing after Stormbringer.

"She smells your Oni blood, this will not be easy. I'll keep her close to the ground." Faith tells Wu.

"Alright, guys. We need to slow the Dragon down, and get Wu on!" Kai tells his team.

Zane wraps his chain around Stornbringer's neck, but she electrifies the chain and Zane. he releases the chain due to his shock.

"Aim for her wings!" Faith tells the Ninja. "Stay away from her jaw! Work together!"

Kai, Jeanette, Jay, and Cole wrap their chains around Stormbringer.

"Don't think." Faith tell Wu.

Both Kai and Jeanette turn to look at Wu. "You can do it." Kai tells him, and Jeanette nods.

"Try to pretend that she's your Elemental Dragon." Jeanette added.

Wu climbs on the two chains, and over to the dragon, and stands on her back.

"I'm doing it! ... I'm doing it!" He cheers.

"Woohoo!" Jay cheers.

"Nice one Wu!" Cole cheers.

Stormbringer breaks free, breaking the chains and Wu loses his balance.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh! Whoa-uh!" He plumments down.

"MASTER!" Jeanette screams.

Faith catches him and rejoins with the other Ninja. Stormbringer roars before flying away from them. the team slow down and watch her fly away.

"I did it! I did it!" Wu cheers.

"You may not be ready to face Firstbourne, but you are starting to look like a Dragon Rider." Faith tells him.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja are now looking at a map. "To get to the Dragon Armor, we need first to get past this mountain." Faith said.

Suddenly they hear chopper blades and the Dragon Hunter's vehicles are heard in distance.

Faith gasps. "We were followed!"

Everyone immediately races to their vehicles.

"We'll lose them in there!" Wu points to a cave.

"Looks like his instincts kicked in!" Jay exclaimed. Everyone is able to enter the cave except Iron Baron's Chopper Blade, Jet Jack streams ahead.

"You think you can outrun us?!" She demands, when she gets close to Faith. "Heavy Metal ... you're like ... me!"

"Not like you. Better!" Faith tells her, before steering away. and Jet Jack crashes into a rock.

"Take that sister!" Jeanette yells at Jet Jack, sticking her tongue out at her.

The Ninja continue to race off, up ahead rocks start to drop and block their path. "Bad instincts, Wu! You have very bad instincts!"

"Hold on!" Cole yells, and the Ninja are able to fly above the blockage. The Dieselnaut breaks through and catches up to Faith, Wu, and Jeanette. Iron Baron jumps on to their vehicle. Wu and Jeanette attempt to fight him, but Iron Baron shoots his chain at both, causing them to fall.

"Agh!" The two cry out.

Iron Baron steals the Dragon Blade and holds it high with victory. "Who wields the Dragon Blade now, Heavy Metal?!"

"It's Faith!" Faith attempts to take back the Dragon Blade, but fails. Iron Baron tries to strike Faith with the sword, but ends up striking the vehicle. Faith gets out and reaches for both Wu and Jeanette. "I'm not going to lose the Son of the First Spinjitzu Master yet!" She tugs on Wu, and Jeanette is on his back and hugging his neck from behind as Faith pulls them back on to the vehicle.

Iron Baron is shocked. "Son of the First Spinjitzu Master?" He comes at them with his sword, but Faith pushes her foot on the vehicle's control, causing Iron Baron to lose balance and roll past them. Faith, Wu, and Jeanette jump onto Kai and Cole's vehicle. Iron Baron jumps on the Dieselnaut and Faith's vehicle crashes, and it blows up when it hits a wall.

"Jen don't scare us like that!" Jay scolded. "If Iron Baron don't kill us, Lloyd _will_ if we come back home without you!"

"Shut up, Bluebell!" Jeanette yelled, giving him a tired glare.

"Wu was right! There's a way out!" Kai points ahead of them.

"Hold on!" Cole yells, gaining more speed. Soon the Ninja make it out. the Ninja look back to see the Hunters are still after them.

"Don't they _ever_ give up!?" Jeanette complains.

"We'll never outrun them." Faith tells the Ninja. "We need to stop the Dieselnaut."

"How about we take it?" Cole reached for his chain gun. "She taught us to thread iron, didn't she? Work together!"

Kai, Jeanette, Jay, Wu, and Zane shoot their chains. Kai eventually succeeds.

"Awesome!" Kai smiles.

Faith turns to Wu. "Just like the dragon!"

"Remember, confidence!" Kai added, and Wu jumps on the chain and runs across.

"Master Wu's doing it!" Jeanette smiles.

"Of course he is!" Kai also smiles. "We're gonna have our old Master back real soon!" They watch as Arkade jumps out of the driver seat. Kai shoots his chain gun at him, and pulls him off the big vessel.

"It's all yours!" Jeanette calls to Wu, and he takes control while the others jump from their vehicles to the Dieselnaut.

Cole then spots the chopper blade. "Uh oh!" He sees Scar the Skullbreaker's vehicle driving up. Cole climbs up to Arkade's place, he aims the weapon at Skullbreaker and fires at when Skullbreaker's vehicle gets close, after getting hit, the hunter looks at Cole in surprise.

Cole turns the weapon around and points it at the chopper. "Now I've got you!" Iron Baron looks on in fear. Cole hits the tail of the chopper blade and it spirals down to the ground.

"Yeah!" Jay and Jeanette high five.

"Yes!" Kai cheers.

As Cole climbs down from the seat, the Hunters immediately attach their vehicles' chains to the Dieselnaut. "Uh, oh!" He cries before running to the front of the Dieselnaut.

Jeanette follows Faith to the back of the vessel. "What are you doing?" She asks the pink Ninja.

"Giving you cover!" Jeanette punches the air six times, creating some wind and knocking some of the Hunters off course. Faith looks behind them, then turns back around. "If you get captured, you won't be able to see your home again, you won't be able to see your family again."

Jeanette pauses. "To be completely honest, I lost my faith in that, when my husband decided to get a wondering eye!" She punches the air some more times.

Suddenly two chains shoot down, and captures both Faith and Jeanette.

"WU!" Jeanette screams, just before she and Faith are pulls off the big vessel. The two are dragged over the Dieselnaut, finally Faith is able to grab a hold of a pipe.

Wu turns around.

"Baron doesn't know where the armor is!" Faith tells him. The Hunters continue to chain the Dieselnaut. "But you do! Go!"

"I won't leave you! I have to have Faith! I need you!" Wu tells her.

"You need the Dragon Armor!" Faith grabs the screw that connects the two parts of the Dieselnaut.

"Jeanette!" Wu looks at her.

"Tell Lloyd I'm sorry!" Jeanette cries when she's lifted off the Dieselnaut, and Faith takes out the screw as Jet Jack lifts both up.

"No!" Wu cries as the Dieselnaut splits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iron Baron screams out with rage.

Cole, Jay, and Zane look back. "JEANETTE!" Cole yells.

"Lloyd is going to kill us for sure now!" Jay cries in panic.


	8. Saving Faith

Jeanette laid on the sandy ground. Her Ninja suit even more ripped as she was knocked out, the left side of her face was black and blue.

"There's Jen!" Kai said, starting forward, but Wu grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Wait!"

"Wait on what?" Kai demanded, looking at him. "Lloyd will kill, all of us, if we don't return home without Jeanette!" He turned and started to move, but this time Jay grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What if it's a trap?" The blue Ninja asked with worry. "We need to make a plan." Kai turned to him completely.

"A trap? _Look at our friend_!" He points at Jeanette. "She needs shade, she needs water! When has any of our plans on right? We make a plan, we get there, then all hell breaks loose!"

"What about the Dragon Armor?" Zane asked.

"Screw the Dragon Armor!" Cole said. "We need to get to Jen, and Faith now!"

Kai turned. "I'm going!" With that he took off running, Cole right behind him.

"Agh! This is suicide!" Jay cried, before he and the others ran after the two.

"Jen!" Kai cried as he and Cole fall to their knees in front of her. "Check her pulse!" He told Cole quickly. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, but just barely!" Cole sighed, he pulled her into his arms and turned to the others.

Faith was mumbling something, Wu took off Faith's hat to see her gagged. "Are you ok?" He asked pulling off the gag.

"You should not have come!" She told them. "It's a trap!" No sooner had she said that, Hunters came springing out of the ground, and soon the Ninja were surrounded.

"I told you it was a trap, Kai!" Jay threw down his weapon.

XxXxXxXx

That night, the Hunters were standing around a large fire. While the Ninja were chained to two tall towers.

Jeanette slowly awoke.

"That's ok, I'm watching my figure anyway." She heard Jay, and she slowly lifted her head up.

"Ninja, is that you?" She asked, her voice soft and raspy.

"JEN!" The team cried, happily. "Are you ok?" Kai asked. "How bad did they hurt you?"

"More importantly, did they touch you?" Cole corrected the question.

"They got close." Faith answered for Jeanette. "If I had not intervined."

Instantly, all the Ninja minus Jeanette started to struggle against the vines.

"Those Hunters are gonna be dragon food, when I get through with them!" Kai yelled, struggling hard against the chains.

"I'm sorry." Wu apologized. "I thought I was doing the right thing." He looked down. "But I've only made it worse."

"Your heart is pure." Faith told him. "But this realm is cruel! And I'm sorry that you had to find this place."

"Don't sweat it little Wu." Kai told him. "We've seen worse. Any moment, Zane will have cut through these vines, and we'll be out of here."

"Ah, I cannot cut through these vines, Kai." Zane turned to look at him. "Perhaps there is another alternitve you were thinking of?"

Kai groaned. "Zane, I'm the good looks of the team. You're the brains!"

"I thought I was the looks!" Jay cried.

"No, your the annoying one!" Cole grinned.

"What are you?" Jay asked him. "The party pooper?"

"Actually, I believe Jeanette has the looks." Kai said. "And Mr. Party Pooper to you."

"Har har, hair gel!" Cole said, and the boys laughed.

"How can you all make jokes in a time like this?" Wu asked them. "Jen is hurt."

"You got this one Jay?" Kai asked, looking at him.

Jeanette fell back into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _"So! While Lloyd is doing his hero thing." Kai said as the Ninja panted the walls in a room inside the Airjitzu temple. "While we get stuck with a grouchy mama bear, who likes to bark out orders." He grumped as he dunked his pant brush in a pant can._

 _"Jen's not that bad Kai." Jay said with a smirk. "You just don't know how to avoid the angry mama bear!" He grinned widely._

 _Cole rolled his eyes "And that's why she made you do all the chores!"_

 _Jay opened his mouth, but paused. "Hold the phone." He looked around the room. "Where is Zane? Wasn't he suppose to be helping us?"_

 _"Jen had a craving for ice cream with gummy bears." Kai answered._

 _"That sounds good!" Jay exclaimed, he paused again. "What about Nya?"_

 _"She and Zane are not on Jen's radar, like the rest of us are." Cole answered. "And lucky for the Green Machine, he gets to avoid it!"_

 _Jay turned and picked up his pant brush again. "Oh." He dunked it with a thick coat of pant, just as Nya came into the room from behind him._

 _"Hey guys!" She greeted, and Jay turned - a thick coat of pant on his brush in hand, smacking her in the side of the face._

 _Jay eeped, his eyes wide as Kai and Cole both froze. Nya calmly turned around, she picked up a pantroller, rolled it in paint, then rolled it up and down Jay's face._

 _Soon, a pant war began. As soon as the whole room was covered in different colors of pant, along with the team._

 _A very pregnante Jeanette slowly walked into the room, being helped by Zane. And the four pant colored Ninja instantly stopped and looked at Jeanette._

 _"My, my." She painted, one hand clutching her stomach while the other clutched Zane's hand._

 _"The baby is coming." Zane answered in a calm voice, and the four Ninja started to panic._

 _"What!?"_

 _"Now!?"_

 _"How far away is Lloyd!?"_

 _"Plug it back in!"_

 _Everyone looked at Jay._

 _"Can someone slap him for me?!" Jeanette asked with a growl._

 _Cole picked up a bucket of pant, and dumped it on his best friend._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The memory faded from Jeanette as she slowly started to wake up.

"You _are_ the annoying one!" Wu said. Cole, Kai, and Zane broke into laughter, soon Jay joined in. "Did ... did I do that right?" Wu asked.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"A joke?" Wu smiled.

Iron Baron walked up to them. "What is so funny!?" He demanded.

"What is funny, is you giving them this food!" Faith told him. "To cover the taste of your lies!"

Iron Baron laughed. "Well I'd rather be eating food with them!" He points to the Hunters. "Then stuck on a pole with you!" He points at Faith.

The Hunters laugh.

"He only cares for himself!" Faith tries to tell them. "If he gets the Armor, he'll have no use for you anymore! Incept to kiss his hands!"

The Hunters instantly stopped and look startled.

Iron Baron laughs. "Let me ask them, Heavy Metal." He turns back to the Hunters. "How can you believe anything she says? When she hid behind a mask!?"

The Hunters quickly sided with Iron Baron.

"It's true, diffantly not what I was expecting!" Daddy No Legs said.

"It's he who is the fraud!" Faith cried. "He forced me to wear the helmet! Just as he forced _you_ to be his slaves!"

The Hunters again looked shocked, then started to talk to themselves loudly.

"We have all heard Baron's stories, about how he fought an army of Oni!" Faith continued. "Well look around! We are on Oni land! And yet, has anyone seen a single one!?"

The Hunters all mumbled and look at each other.

"No, you have not." Faith said. "Because the stories are just that! Stories! The Oni left these lands long ago! Yet, he keeps you in fear of them. His power over you is built on lies! Brave hunters die so he can get the dreaded blade! How do we know it wasn't him who took their lives!?"

The Hunters all started whispering, starting to believe her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Jeanette sat in a wheelchair as Jay (who was still covered in pant) raced down a hallway through the hospital. "Jay, slow down!" She cried. "Lloyd's not hear yet!"_

 _"But your baby is!" He came to a stop at the desk, letting go of the wheelchair. The wheelchair flew down the hall._

 _"JAYYYYY!" She screamed as she clutched the armrests of the wheelchair as it raced down the hall, luckily it was empty._

 _Cole, Kai, and Zane ran after the wheelchair, as Nya gave a glare at Jay._

 _"Uhh, oops?" The blue Ninja said weakly as he looked at her._

 _Misako hurried up. "Where's Jen?" She asked concerned._

 _"JAY WALKER!" Jeanette screamed out, and Jay eeped quickly hiding behind Misako as Cole pushed the wheelchair back over to the desk Kai and Zane standing on both sides of the wheelchair._

XxXxXxXxXx

"That's not fair! You bullied them!" Jay yelled as the memory faded from Jeanette as she started to wake up once more.

"I said, not another word!" Iron Baron yelled, turning on the tower to tortcher Jay, Faith, Wu, and Jeanette. Wu suddenly broke free, and broke Jeanette free too. He jumped down and quickly and easily caught her when she dropped.

When Wu stood up, he was an adult. Wu turned and gently laid Jeanette down, then stood in front of her protectivly.

"Get him!" Iron Baron ordered. Wu easily fought off a Hunter, the hat the Hunter was wearing flew up and landed on his head. He pointed the weapon at Baron.

"You will let my Ninja go! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Iron Baron demanded as the rest of the Hunters approached.

"Or else I will reclaim my father's armor!" Wu threatened. "And ask his dragon to end your rule! I am the son of the First Spinjitzu Master! And this is my home!" He used the weapon like a pom pom.

"Alright! Master Wu's back baby!" Jay cheered.

"One more growth, and he'll be back to old Wu." Zane said.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **So? What do you think?**


	9. Lessons For A Master

The Ninja were still chained up to the towers. Jeanette had climbed up onto the tower she had been trapped to, she tried to free Jay and Faith but because she was still weak and thirsty she couldn't.

"So!" Cole started, looking toward Jeanette. "Since we're obvously not gonna anywhere, Jen. Why don't you tell us the real truth about what's going on?"

"What real truth?" Kai asked. "We know that Jen hates Harumi's guts."

Jeanette stopped trying to yank at the vines, and Jay saw something flicker in her eyes.

"None of you believed me! So why even bother trying to waist my breath?" She demanded, folding her arms and looked away from Jay who was watching her.

"Why won't you tell us the truth?" He asked her. "Yeah, we wouldn't liston. Mostly Kai!"

"Hey!"

"It was already a slap to the face after learning of Harumi." Jay continued.

Jeanette stayed quiet, as she looked down.

"I know I have not known you Ninja for every long." Faith began. "And I do not know this Lloyd, and maybe an outsider like me should remain quiet." She looked away.

"No, please." Jeanette looked at her, and Faith looked back at her.

"It almost sounds to me like you have lost your faith in your mate." Faith told her. "You feel like he doesn't care for you like he use to."

Tears of emotion instantly swam in Jeanette's eyes as the Ninja look at each other.

"Jen?" Jay looked at her in concern, looking at her.

"She." Jeanette started as she looked down. "She's right." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"That's ridiculous!" Kai said.

"It's true!" Jeanette cried. "That's the real truth."

"But Jen, you said you and Lloyd were back to normal." Cole said.

"Back to normal yes." She looked away. "But not complete. What am I suppose to say? That ever since Harumi showed up, Lloyd's been going beyond his duty to stand up for her? That I've been on a big emotion rollar coaster ever since we met her? And maybe it's my background that I never trusted her, and wanting to keep you guys safe." She tried to wipe her tears with her palms. "And maybe I could be just fooling myself."

The Ninja were quiet, listening. They looked at each other.

"Jen." Kai started. "You were Lloyd's first. First crush, first kiss, first everything!"

"Yeah!" Cole added. "It's only natural for us men to turn to a different girl with nice perfume, who walks by."

Kai gave him a glare. "If you're thinking about stepping out on my sister, you'll be barbaqued!"

"Hey! I'm trying to cheer up Jen! I wouldn't dream of stepping out on Nya! She has your temper Kai!" Cole defended himself.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Jeanette asked with hurt in her voice. "And why me? I'm not special."

"Jen. You were born into a family that didn't love and care for you." Zane told her. "But one day, it did change, did it not?"

"It ... it did." She nodded. "Morro found Master Wu, then he found out that maybe he could be the Green Ninja, and the monster he kept leashed, broke out. Morro wanted to me come with him, but at that time, that Grams was dying and I needed to stay behind." Jeanette took a shaky breath. "She threw a glate plate at me, when I dodged it it hit the wall and a shard of the glass cut me in the side of the face." Tears continued to slid down her cheeks. "It's healed, but I still hae the scare ... I never told anyone that, not even Lloyd when he would ask about it."

The Ninja look at each other, then look back at their friend. "Jeanette, you _are_ special!" Cole said.

"Yeah! Lloyd adores you!" Kai added.

"He'll do anything for you!" Jay continued.

"No he doesn't." Jeanette whispered. "Not after Harumi has her way."

"We all say and do things that we reget when we're hurt." Zane said gently. "Saying 'sorry' is sometimes not enough for forgivness."

"There's nothing we can we do now for that, is there?" Jeanette asked, she sat down next to Jay and looked down sadly. "Because thanks to Harumi, we're trapped here."

The Ninja look at each other.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hours went by, and soon vultures started to circle. Jeanette climbed the tower that Jay and Faith were chained to.

"Why does Zane always have to be right?" Jay asked. "Hey Jen, were you able to find some shade?"

"No." She shook her head. A vulture landed by Cole.

"No, don't come to me." He tried to shoo it away. Jenaette sent a gust of wind at the animal, and it flew off.

The Hunters were arguing, gaining Kai's attention. "Looks like something's going on."

"Probably arguing about which one to eat first." Jay said.

"Dragon Hunters don't eat people." Faith told him.

"Well that's good to know Faith." Jay looked at her. "So it isn't all bad."

"This is our chance." Kai said. "While their distracted."

"For what?" Jenaette asked. "Jumping Jacks?"

"Let's see if." Kai grunted as he moved his foot. "Get these poles rocking."

"Kai." Jeanette folded her arms. "I can rock these poles with ease!" She smirked at him, when he stopped and looked at her.

XxXxXxXxXx

After some time, Jeanette was now hovering in the air and using her wind to push the pole Jay and Faith were chained to, while she her wind rocked the other pole.

"A little more Jen, and we'll be free!" Jay smiled.

"I'm getting exhaused!" She breathed as she pushed on the pole. She opened her eyes again to find Jet Jack next to her.

"What do you think your doing?"

Jeanette cried out startled, her wind completely fadded, and she dropped, quickly catching Jay's leg when he quickly kicked it out for her, she climbed up his leg and sat next to the blue Ninja.

"Nothing!" Jay quickly said, and Jet Jack held out her weapon. " _They are going to eat us_!" He cried in panic.

Jeanette, Kai, Cole, and Zane cried in panic. Jeanette closing her eyes and covering her eyes with her hands.

But Jet Jack sliced the chains. Jay, Jeanette, and Faith dropped. The girls falling on their backs while Jay fell on his butt. Then Kai, Cole, and Zane landed on their stomachs on the ground.

Cole groaned, as he held the slash mark on his chest. "Ever hear of stairs?"

"I don't know if I should thank you Jet Jack, or prepare to fight!" Faith said, walking towards the Hunters as the Ninja grouped together.

"Or if your gonna to eat us." Kai said, he quickly pointed at Cole. "Eat him first!" He said quickly. "He's filled with cake!"

"Am not!" Cole cried.

"We got to talking." Jet Jack said, ignoring the two Ninja. "And this Dragon Armor business has gone too far."

"Iron Baron speaks of serving his people, but he only serves himself!" Daddy No Legs said.

"We fear, with Firstborne by his side. He will become unforgiven." Jet Jack continued.

"Wait, wait! You're telling me, all this time, that while they're getting closer to the nest, you guys are arguing over weather or not to release us!?" Jay cried.

The Hunters looked at each other, muttering. And the Ninja looked at each other.

"He has shown me, his true colors." Jet Jack said as she walked towards Faith. "And they are color that no one likes!"

"We'll follow their tracks!" Cole said stepping forward. "Let's go and stop him. Before it's to late!"

Everyone cheered.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja stood, staring at where a bridge was suppose to be. "It's too late." Faith said.

"I can follow on my own." Jeanette said, jumping into the air to hover.

"No way!" Kai said firmly. "You're not going alone!"

"Use Airjitzu." She told him as she folded her arms.

"We _could_." Jay said. "But there's nothing else for us to use to bounce back into Airjitzu."

Jeanette lowered herself down. "Then what do to we now?" She asks confused.

"We have no choice, but to go back." Faith answered.

XxXxXxXxXx

The following morning, the Ninja and Faith returned and met up with the rest of the Hunters. Faith just shook her head.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and the Ninjas along with Faith turned around to look behind them.

Firstborne came flying out from the distance.

The Hunters cried out, scared. They turned and started running.

"No! Wait!" Cole yelled after them, streching his arm out.

"Look!" Kai called, pointing upward.

"Master Wu!" Jeanette cried, and the Ninja cheered as Master Wu rode on Firstborne.

"He's riding ... without chains?" Jet Jack asked confused. "How is that possible?"

"Dragon Master doesn't need them." Faith told her.

Firstborne flew over head, then flew over to a clearing, the Ninja ran for the dragon and their Master with big smiles.

Firstborne landed, and once Wu saw his students, he climbed down and headed for them.

"You did it!" Jay cried. "You actally did it!"

The Ninja hugged Wu in a group hug, they all laughed.

"I always knew you had it in you!" Kai said.

"What about Iron Baron?" Faith asked, all the Hunters behind her, and the Ninja pulled away from their Master to and look at them.

"Iron Baron's days are over." Wu answered, and the Ninja looked at him in concern. "He showed his true colors, Firstborne was not impressed."

Firstborne roared as if agreeing.

Faith and the Hunters looked concerned as well. "He's gone?" Jet Jack asked, and a second later all the Hunters started cheering.

The Ninjas were surprised, but happy, they turned to look at Wu. "You did well Master." Zane said.

"Or should we say." Kai started, before the Ninja walked into a line to face Wu. "Dragon Master!" The Ninja bowed to their teacher/Sensei/Master.

"No my friends." Master Wu said. "I bow to you." He did just that. "It was your lessons that guided me.

The Ninjas looked at each other with smiles, but Cole frowned as they straightened up. "Hey I don't mean to rain on our parade, but our job isn't done!"

"He's right!" Jay cried. "We've got friends waiting for us!"

"We need to go home!" Jeanette added.

"And a score to settle with Garmadon." Kai added.

"Do you think Firstborne can take us all home?" Zane asked.

"That's up to them." Master Wu answered, turning to look at the dragon behind her.

Firstborne let out a very loud roar, forcing the Ninja to cover their ears and wince at the ear piercing roar. They turned around to see five dragons fly up into the air, and make their way towards them.

"Looks like we found our answer." Cole said, he and Ninja watch with smiles as the dragons lower themselves down.

"We're going home?" Jenaette asked tearfully, Wu walked up to her with a smile.

"Yes my niece, we're going home."

Jeanette threw her arms around him, hugging him, Wu smiled as he gently patted her back.

After she pulled away from them, the Ninja started to walk over to the dragon that held their element.

Wu smiled at his Ninja, but frowned when he turned to look at Faith and the rest of the Hunters.

"Faith." He said, walking over to her. "We promised we would bring you with us. You can ride with me."

"You kept your word, and that means the world to me." Faith told him, she looked back at the Hunters, then looked back at Wu. "But I am needed here." She said backing away from the Ninja.

"But I thought you hated this place?" Kai asked her.

"I did. But you taught me with courage, things can change. And I'd rather stay and fight for change in my home, then run." Faith answered. "But cannot do it alone." Jet Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at the Hunter who gather around her.

"Faith, if you ever need help. You know you have friends in Ninjago." Kai told her with a smile.

"And you have friends here in the First Realm." Faith smiled.

The Ninja turned and ran for their respective dragon.

Firstborne let out a roar, followed by the other dragons.

"Master Wu!" Kai smiled. "Get us home!"

Firstborne lifted off, then flew into the air. Soon the other dragons followed.

"Everyone!" Wu called once they got to high enough point in the sky. "Hold on!"

Firstborne closed her wings and started to turn in circles like a drill, the Ninjas all cheered, and soon a portal opened up - taking the Ninja home.


	10. Green Destiny

The portal opened up in Ninjago City, with the Ninja returning home. "Break away!" Wu called.

"Our city!" Cole cried.

"It's in ruins!" Jeanette cried.

"What's left of it!" Jay cried.

"Let's just hope, our friends are ok." Kai said.

" _You're coming in loud and clear brother_!" Nya said into his link com.

"Nya!" Both Kai, and Cole cried with happiness, smiling brightly.

"Your alright!" Cole smiled.

" _Uh, I don't know about that. But we could use a little help_!" Nya told them.

"I've located their transmission." Zane said.

"Lead the way." Master Wu told him.

Zane flew down, and the others followed. Zane's dragon shot ice at the Sons Of Garmadon. Freezing Ultra Vilot and a group of SOG.

"THE NINJA ARE BACK!" Dareth screamed with delight.

"And with very large dragons!" Nya added as Kai's, Cole's, Jeanette's, and Jay's dragons shot out their elements at the Sons Of Garmadon, chasing them away.

Lloyd laughed. "We did it! We held out!" He, Dareth, and Nya watched as Firstborne landed, and Master Wu jumped down, he turned and smiled at the three.

"Is that." Nya started, then trailed off.

"Master Wu?" Lloyd finished.

The other dragons gently landed, and the Ninja jumped off.

Lloyd, and Nya smiled brightly as they ran to meet the Ninja, who met them half way. Nya tackled both Cole and Kai, while Lloyd hugged both Zane and Jay, soon they all got a hug. Lloyd looked over Kai's shoulder to see Master Wu helping Jeanette down from her dragon.

"Do you see something you like Lloyd?" Nya teased with a smile, her arms around both Kai, and Cole.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"She was bravier then the rest of us." Kai said. "The only time she broke down, was when we mentioned home, that was only a few days ago."

Lloyd walked passed them, to walk over to his uncle and wife.

Jeanette had slid off her dragon, who was lying down, the pink Ninja leaned against the dragon. "Thank you Master." She thanked after he helped her down.

"Anytime my dear." Wu smiled, he turned to see Lloyd slowly walking over to them, Wu turned to look back at Jeanette. "Remember, you shouldn't dwell over the past. The past is the past." With that he turned and walked over to Lloyd.

"Uncle Wu?" Lloyd breathed, staring at him.

Wu smiled. "Hello, my nephew. Would you like a hug? Or would you like to wait, and hug the uncle you remember?"

"I, um. If you don't mind on that last part." Lloyd answered, and Wu shook his head.

"Of course not Nephew. I look forward to it." Master Wu gently patted him on the shoulder, before walking the rest of the way to the Ninja.

Jeanette looked up to see Lloyd slowly walk up to her. And every emotion she had, every ounce of it, melted when she saw him. She ran to him, and he met her half way, and spun her in circles as she held tight to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, once he set her back down. "Ever since we met Harumi, I lost my faith." She whispered brokenly.

"It's my fault too." He whispered. "Our city wouldn't be in ruins, if I wasn't so blinded." He stepped back a little and took her hands. "Jenny, I'm a guy. So of course us guys are going to do stupid stuff, we make them all the time!" He squeezed her hands gently. "I love you! So much."

"You do?" She asked through her tears.

"Of course I do!" He leaned down and kissed her gently, her arms locked around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Behind them, the Ninja cheered.

The need for air won, and Lloyd pulled away gently. He gently and very gingerly ran his hand over the side of her face. "Are ... are we good?" He asked. "I mean, are we back to normal?"

"We'll never be normal." She whispered brokenly. "We're Ninja. But you and me? _Us_? Yeah, I think we can go back to where we left off. Only if you want to."

Lloyd smiled. "I want to, I really want to!" He kissed her gently, and after a long moment, pulled away. "Come on." He said with a smile as he took her hand, threading their fingers together. "I know Nya's dying to give you a hug."

Together the two made their way over to the Ninja. Lloyd had to jump out of the way when the girls hugged, and the Ninja surrounded Lloyd.

Dareth walked over to the Ninja, holding Skylor.

"Skylor!?" Kai pushed his way through his friends, and hurried over to the red head, Dareth gently let Skylor fall into Kai's arms.

"She absorbed Garmadon's powers!" Nya told her brother. "But it got to much for her!"

"But I think we can still save her." Lloyd said. "If we stop my father."

"Has your power returned?" Master Wu asked him.

"No." Lloyd shook his head. "But Mistaké taught me, power isn't what makes the Green Ninja, it's the person behind the power."

"Where is that tea lady, anyway?" Jeanette asked.

"She's no longer with us, is she?" Master Wu answered with a question.

"No." Dareth said. "We wouldn't be here, without that crazy old woman."

"And what about the Princess Of Darkness?" Jeanette asked. "She still Garmadon's pet?"

"She's dead." Lloyd answered, and relief washed off Jeanette like an open waterfall.

A loud roar from Garmadon's giant, made the Ninja look up.

"And in honor of Mistaké." Dareth picked up a sword. "I recommend, we drop it old school and kick butt!" He tossed the sword to Lloyd, who easily caught it and he smiled.

The Colossus started to make hectic once again, scaring away whoever was left in the city.

"Dareth is right!" Lloyd said. "We do this for Mistaké! And anyone else hurt by my father!"

"Ninja, can you stop the Colossus?" Master Wu asked.

"We've learned a thing or two about taking down giants." Cole said, pulling out his chain gun.

He, Kai, Jay, and Zane ran for their dragons.

"Nya, you and Dareth keep Skylor safe." Master Wu continued, he turned to his nephew. "Lloyd, you must confront your father."

"I've survived without my power." Lloyd said, as Jeanette hugged his arm. "I don't know if I can stop him."

"You maybe without power, but you are not without me." Wu said, and Lloyd smiled at him. "Jeanette." Wu looked at her. "How is your eye? I know the Hunters hurt you after they captured you."

Lloyd looked at her sharply, as Jeanette reached up to gently touch the side of her face.

"I'm ok to fight." She nodded.

"Alright." Wu nodded. "Good luck, my dear."

Jeanette smiled. "You too." She let go of Lloyd's arm, reached up and kissed his cheek. "Be safe." With that she hurried over to her dragon, and jumped on.

Firstborne roared out after Master Wu and Lloyd jumped up on her.

"NINJA!" Lloyd called, raising a fist.

"GO!" The team called, raising their chain guns.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Looks like there's a few who weren't able to evacuate." Kai said as the Ninja flew through the city.

"Giant snakes, overlords. And now this?" Jay asked. "Why do people insist on living in the city?"

"Because old friends are worth fighting for!" Cole said, and with that the Ninja took off in different directions.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette flew her dragon down towards a group of Sons Of Garmadon. A family of five stood trapped in a corner, the father and grandfather each held a baseball bat as they stood in front of their family.

Jeanette's dragon blew at the SOG, knocking them away from the family who stared at her.

"The Ninja!" One of the little girls smiled brightly. "They're alive!"

"Go!" Jeanette told the family, jumping off her dragon. "Follow main street!" She pointed to her left. "And keep following it, till your out of the city. Ninjago is not safe right now!"

The family ran up to her, and the smallest little girl hugged Jeanette around the waist. "Thank you, Pink Ninja!" She smiled up at her.

Jeanette returned the smile. "You're welcome."

"Thank you Ninja!" The Grandfather thanked, he turned to his family. "It's time to go!"

The family turned and ran off, Jeanette jumped back onto her dragon and took to the sky.

XxXxXxXxXx

That night, the Ninja met up, and started to attack the Colossus.

"Ok. We got the people out of the way!" Cole started. "Time to deal with the elephant in the room!"

"That's not an elephant Cole." Zane said.

"We got Zane!" Kai said. "Just chain your chain on the big guy! Remember what Faith taught us. We do this together!"

"The bigger they are!" Jay called. "The harder they fall!" He, and the others all shot their chain guns at the Colossus.

But the Colossus broke free.

XxXxXxXxXx

A shockwave shook the city. "What was that?" Cole asked, he turned to look at Jeanette.

"I have no idea." She said with a shake of her head.

"Look out!" Kai yelled in warning, and the two turned just as the fist of the Colossus hit.

Jeanette threw her hands forward, sending a vortex of wind into the Colossus' fist, trying not to strain herself to push the giant fist back. Cole's earth power helped, and the Colossus withdrew its arm.

Cole breathed out a breath of relief. "Thanks Jen."

"Thank _you_ for the backup!"

XxXxXxXxX

"I don't know how much, we can take much more of this!" Jeanette cried, shooting her chain gun at the giant. Kai came up to her side.

"We have to keep trying!" He told her. "This is our city!" He shot his own chain gun at the giant beast, only for the creature to catch the chain. "And he has good reflexes!" He cried out when the Colossus pulled on the chain, making him fly off his dragon, he knocked into Jeanette and the two went flying, Jay caught Kai while Cole caught Jeanette.

"Guys! I'm nearly out of chain!" Cole called.

"Me too!" Jay cried.

"We need more!" Jeanette cried.

"Even if we had more, it's not big enough to stop it!" Kai said.

"Then perhaps next time, we should use thicker chain!" Zane said.

"There ain't gonna be a next time!" Cole exclaimed.

"And Zane's the smart one." Jay said, looking at Kai.

"No, he's on to something. Look at all that chain, if we can use it. We can lock it down!"

"And who of us is stupid enough to jump on that thing!?" Cole demanded.

"Cole! Say no more!" Kai said, before jumping off the back of Jay's dragon.

"Of course!" Jeanette exclaimed. "With Kai's fire, he can melt the chains together! Very heroric of him."

"Of just plan stupid." Jay snorted.

"Don't make me shot at you Jay!" Jeanette threatened. "How many chains do you have left, Cole?" She asked.

"One left."

She nodded. "Me too."

The two shot their chain guns towards the Colossus, just as Kai started to fall off it.

"Make it count Kai!" Jeanette called to him, as he jumped for both chains.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja continued to fly around the Colossus, keeping it away from Kai.

"Keep distracting it!" He yelled towards them.

"What do you think we've been doing an hour!?" Jeanette yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's working!" Jay cried, when the Colossu tried to move. "Get off of there Kai!"

"KAI!" Jeanette screamed when he fell off the top of the Colossu, he was saved by his dragon, and the giant fell to the ground.

The dragons flew through the air, circling the giant as they cheered. But their victory was short lived as the Colossu started to rise.

"It's breaking free!" Cole cried.

"It didn't fall hard enough!" Jeanette cried.

"Agh! Come on!" Kai complained.

The Colossu swatted at a dragon, then was stopped when a chain gun wrapped around it's wrist.

"Maybe I can offer some metal!" Master Wu called as Firstborne flew towards them.

" _I hope you didn't think we forgot about ya_!" Nya called into Kai's link com.

Her armed tank drove right into the foot of the Colossu. The Police Commissioner, the Elemental Masters, Ronin, and Misako, and PIXAL appeared on rooftops with more chains.

"Tie it down!" Misako called, throwing down some of the chains. And with help from some citizens, and Nya's armed vessel. Was able to lock the feet of the Colossu.

"Here we go again!" Cole said as the Ninja pulled down the Colossu. "The bigger they are!"

"The harder they fall!" Jeanette finished, no sooner did she finish, the Colossu dropped down onto the street.

Soon the Colossu started to break apart, and those on the ground ran for cover. And everyone was cheering.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja watched as the Sons Of Garmadon were being arrested. "I hope you scum took care of Kryptarium Prison!" The Police Commissioner said to the Sons Of Garmadon. "I know some cells have been opened up!"

"Do you have room, for one more?" Lloyd called, and everyone turned to see Lloyd standing by his father.

"Lloyd!" Kai called, and Jeanette ran to him, tackling him into a big hug, he was able to regain his balance as he returned the tight hug.

"I can't believe it!" Jay said laughing as the Ninja ran up to them, as the two policemen escorted Garmadon to the police wagon.

"Your powers are back!" Nya smiled, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"And Garmadon's is gone!" Jay cheered. "The balance is restored!"

"Just another day in Ninjago!" Kai smiled. "I wonder what tomorrow holds."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The following day, Lloyd smiled as he set his dragon set down in front of Dareth's bar.

"What are we here for again?" Jeanette asked, after jumping off her dragon and joining him.

"Yeah!" Jay agreed as he, and the rest of the Ninja walked up to the Green Ninja. "I was hoping we could all sleep till noon!"

Lloyd smiled brightly at his friends. "Sorry to pull you guys away from sleeping in, but you'll all want to be here!" He walked towards the doors and opened them.

"SURPRISE!" The families of the Ninja, Dareth, along with the Elemental Masters.

"Oh Ed, it's our little boy!" Edna said tearfully.

"Mom, dad!" Jay ran towards his parents, while Kai pulled Nya towards their own set of parents, Cole ran up to his father, and Zane turned to look at Lloyd.

"You did all of this?" He asked.

"Not all of it." Lloyd smiled. "I of course had help." No sooner had he said that, Misako walked around the corner - carrying her granddaughter in her arms. Jeanette gasped, she hurried over to her mother-in-law and the two hugged, before Misako handed over the baby.

"Oh my baby!" Jeanette cooed as she hugged the child. "Mommy's missed you so much!" She kissed the child's cheek, who squealed in delight.

"Jenny!" Borg smiled as he rolled his wheelchair over to her, and her eyes widened.

"Cyrus." She ran up to him, and the two hugged tightly.

XxXxXxXxX

As the Ninja, their families and friends celebrated inside. Lloyd pulled Jeanette outside by the hand.

"What is it Lloyd?" She asked as he pulled her to the sidewalk.

"I was thinking." He started as he pulled her into his arms, and she locked her arms around his neck. "Let's renew our vows."

She stared at him. "What?" She asked. "Right here? Right now?" She knew it sounded dumb, even to her.

Lloyd laughed. "No, when everything gets all calm again."

Jeanette smiled. "You really want too?"

He tightened his hold on her. "Yes!" He nodded.

She beamed. "Then let do it!"

Lloyd leaned down, their kiss turned to passion as they soon got lost against each other.

"CAKE!" Cole's cheerful and excited voice filled the happy air from inside the building. "CAKE! BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL CAKE!"

Lloyd, and Jeanette stayed melted into each other under the starry night sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, the Ninja were cleaning up the palace.

"We saved Ninjago! Can't we have a day off?" Cole complained as he held a broom.

"We helped brake it, we help rebuild it." Lloyd told him, was passed.

"Ninja! Trouble!" Master Wu's voice called, when he ran inside. He was back to his old man self. "Come quick!"

"So soon?" Jeanette asked with a frown.

"Already?" Kai asked.

"I'm still sore from our last adventure!" Jay complained.

But Master Wu turned and ran outside. The Ninja looked at each other, before pulling on their Ninja hoods and ran out of the palace.

The team quickly paused, one-by-one they pulled off their Ninja hoods. At the bottom of the steps were the city, and the Elemental Masters, Skylor, and Dareth. A band stood in the front.

The Police Commissioner walked up the steps, towards Lloyd. "I already thanked you. But the people, but the people wanted to thank you also."

Also in the crowd were the parents of the Ninja. As the band played, Nya waved Dareth, Skylor, and PIXAL towards them, and the three ran up to join the Ninja.

Nya hugged Cole's waist, Zane hugged PIXAL from behind, Kai and Skylor bonked each other in the head then hugged, and Lloyd and Jeanette hugged tightly.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **WOW! This one took ALL DAY! Please review!**


End file.
